Alice in Cross Academy
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Meet Alice Monteith, new student at Cross Academy with a troubled past. Tortured by the memory of her cheating ex boyfriend, and unable to bring herself to fall for one hell of a charming Night Class student. I dont own Vampire Knight or its characters
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

**Crash! **

"Ouch, oh cheese and biscuits! That hurt like a beef cake! Holy poo where am I?" I try to stand but it doesn't work I topple back over. "So this is going to be harder than expected. I wonder where in the Atmos I am or if Finn is here...? Oh right"

That's when it all dawns on me, the fight, the break up, the teary farewell to my friends and an extremely hard punch to the face for my cheat of an ex.

I feel the tears well up again, damn him!

I go to get up again I manage to stand and take a few steps, my hand brushes against something hard, I feel it again oh its just a tree. I think I might just sit here for a bit. I hear faint voices before I black out.

Akatsuki's POV

"Hey Hanabusa did you hear that voice?" I ask my tone as dead as usual

He looks up at me and nods

"I can smell the blood too, someone must be injured, should we go get Lord Kaname or the headmaster?" he asks

I shrug

"Or we could just get the disciplinary committee they'd know what to do" I suggest

"You go a head and try and find the person I think I know where to find Mr and Mrs disciplinary committee" he says as he sprints off.

I roll my eyes, right use your sense of bloodlust... Wait can you even classify that as a sense? Ah well suits me fine. Right so the blood seems to be stronger over here. That's when I see her, she's slumped against a tree, her tearstained cheeks glimmering in the moonlight. I walk over carefully, I kneel next to her and poke her in the face. She's human that much is obvious but where did she come from? Why is she unconscious? And why is she crying? What do I care?

"Errrghh..." she groans and sits up.

Blinking at me and confused expression on her face. Her eyes are mesmerizing a deep, piercing blue.

"Who in the hell are you?" she asks

"Akatsuki Kain and you are?" I ask

Alice's POV

"Who in the hell are you?" I ask as I sit up groggily

Why does he look so familiar?

"Akutsuki Kain and you are?" he asks in his deadpan tone

My eyes grow wide. Of course that's why he's so familiar. My mind must've landed me in Cross Academy instead of Atmos after everything that happened there. Oh great now the tears have started again.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks his smooth deadpan tone slightly hinted with concern

"I know who you are and never mind why I'm crying. I'll explain as soon as you take me to Yuuki Cross please" I say

He nods and helps me up. He grabs my arm trying to help balance me but instead decides having an arm around my waist worked better.

"Akatsuki where are you did you find them?" I heard another voice call

Oh dear god why now? I thought as Hanabusa Aido came into view. He stopped short when he saw me, his icy blue eyes roaming my figure gosh why did this guy have to remind me so much of Finn! My eyes begin to leak again, the wound Finn made still fresh and looking at Hanabusa Aido felt like pouring salt on it.

"Err..why is she crying Akatsuki?" he asked

"I have know idea did you find the disciplinary committee or not?" his voice toned with annoyance now.

"Of course, here you go, girl I present you with Mr and Mrs Disciplinary Committee" he says as he jokingly splays his hand out to the side like a game show presenter.

That's when I see them, wow Zero is hot! Cough I mean what?

Yuuki runs over to me. Her eyes look over me questioningly before she turns to point at Aido.

"What the hell did you do Aido?" she shouted at him

Lucky for him Zero was there, he calmly walked forward placed a hand over her mouth

"Yuuki shut up" he says in that painfully bored voice.

She slumps and crosses her arms, I can tell she was still glaring daggers at Aido though. Zero walks over to me and Akatsuki.

"Its alright you two go back to your dorm now we'll take it from here" he says as he comes to a halt beside me

"Is that ok with you?" Akatsuki asks me, I nod "ok come on Hanabusa its safer if we go now"

Yuuki walks over to Zero and me, as I stare at the retreating back of Akatsuki. She looks at me kindly then she does the one thing I would have killed for. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. The best remedy, I miss Becka and Piper they usually hug me especially when everything started to go down hill with Finn. I begin to cry again, I heard Zero sigh impatiently.

"Come one lets go see Headmaster Cross" he said as he tugged on Yuuki's sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally made it to the office it would've been really late. I guess. Zero must be really mad about something , he look peeved and he didn't even bother knocking he just burst through the door.

"Headmaster this girl, Akatsuki and Hanabusa found her. I'm going to bed sort it out with Yuuki, I don't care, good night" Zero deadpanned and left the room

"Why is he so angry?" I ask "he's not usually that bad on the show"

Yuuki lets go of me and looks at me

"What show?" she asks

"Oh right I'll explain it to you after I explain it to Akatsuki" I say

"What is your name?" the headmaster asks

I think, A fresh start, in a new place, time for a new name.

"My name is Alice, Alice Monteith. I'm seventeen" I say shyly

He nods and begins to scribble on a piece of paper

"Well I guess we can enrol you here, that is if you have no where else to go?" he asks looking up curiously

"I have no where to go, I cant go back there, ever" I say

"Ok then well seeing as Sayori moved out of Yuuki's dorm you can stay there if you would like." he says kindly

I nod I can sense another question hanging in the air, unsaid but needing an answer.

"Oh and no I'm not a vampire I'm 100% human Headmaster" I say

They look at me stunned, then the headmaster shakes it off.

"Ok right well that makes everything that much easier, you will be placed in all of Yuuki's classes" he says

I nod, then that image snakes its way back into my head. The image of him and her is haunting me. I feel the tears again, every time its the same thing I feel my heart break all over again. I gave him everything I nearly died too. I didn't realise that I had begun to cry again.

"Yuuki do you mind leaving for a moment I have something to discuss with Alice" the headmaster asks of his adoptive daughter

"Sure thing" she touches my shoulder reassuringly before leaving

"Alice can you explain where you came from, why you are such a mess and how you know so much about Cross Academy and its students please" he asked in a serious tone.

I sigh, why not?

"Well I know so much because this is my imagination, I live here I go where ever I like, do whatever I like. But you see for the past three years I've been in a place called Atmos, living with the Storm Hawks and well I fell in love" I say

"I've seen that show, I'm going to guess with the captain?"

I shake my head

"No the sharp shooter. But I caught him cheating on me, so for some reason my imagination transported me here. Akatsuki found me then Hanabusa brought Yuuki and Zero to me and they brought me to you" I say

"Ok so let me get this straight, this is all in your head?"

I nod

"Pretty much yeah"

"Alright you can go now Yuuki is waiting outside oh but before you go do you need anything? Do you need anything for that cut?" he asks

"No that's nothing, right now, I just need someone to talk to" I sigh as I leave


	3. Chapter 3

"You know Alice, if you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to me or Zero, you know that right?" Yuuki says as she leads the way to her dorm.

"Yeah I know" I say half heartedly

Sure I can talk to them but they're not the ones I really need to talk to. I never thought I'd say this but I do wish I was back on the Condor with Piper and Becka but I'm not so, get over it.

"Here we are" she says happily

She opens the door for me, I walk in obediently. Its small but at least its not blue. I turn and smile thankfully at her.

"Do you need pyjamas?" she asks

"Umm yeah I do sorry I didn't get the chance to grab anything" I say looking down

"Oh no that's fine you can borrow some of mine and tomorrow instead of going to class we can go to town and shop!" she says excitedly.

"You know you remind me of someone" I say as I smile at the memory of Piper's solution to everything.

Yuuki hands me a pair of green flannelette pants and a white t-shirt.

"That shirts Zero's don't ask how it got here" she says as changes into her pyjamas.

I swear this girl is a mixture of Becka and Piper all in one. I smile at her... I wonder if she's as open about boys as they are.

"Yuuki why was Zero so mad tonight?" I ask innocently as I climb into Sayori's old bed.

She shrugs as she gets into her bed.

"I stop giving him attention when he gets like that but I'm going to assume it had something to do with Kaname giving me that rose. They're always stirring each other up, you know toying with each others jealousy its quite funny if your the reason why they get jealous. I love it its great fun!" she says as she giggles quietly.

I roll my eyes there's the Becka side again.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" I answer

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" she asks

My breath catches.

"Ye-yeah I did" I say trying my hardest to keep my voice steady

"Do you mind if I get some help from you then please? Because Sayori hates me and Zero is so not someone I can talk to about this" she says

"Of course I'll help you out Yuuki, but we'll leave it for tomorrow" I say

"Thanks so much Alice, good night" she says

"Night Yuuki" I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Alice" Yuuki greets me happily as she walks through the door with a breakfast tray.

I sit up and she places the tray over my knees. I smile as I look down at the food. After everything yesterday I had forgotten about my rumbling stomach. Bacon, eggs, toast!

"Wow thanks Yuuki but you didn't have to get me breakfast" I smile at her

"No problem, but it was my fathers idea its his way of saying welcome" she grins widely

I smile, and dig in.

"Alice I'm sorry but we cant go shopping today. Because Father said we could only go if Zero would escort us. Lets just say Zero's not happy" she says as she sits down on her bed "your uniform is there" she points at the desk

I smile "thanks so much Yuuki"

She shrugs, then there was a light knock on the door. She rolls her eyes

"What do you want Zero?" She yelled irritably at the door.

"Its not Zero, its err Akatsuki" the voice said through the door.

Yuuki got up off her bed and opened the door.

"Akatsuki Kain what can I do for you?" she bowed respectively

"I just came to see how that girl I found last night was, the headmaster told me I could find her here" he said dully

"You can ask her yourself I'm off to find Zero, I'll be back soon to collect you for class" she said to me as she left.

That left Akatsuki and I in an awkward silence. He stood nervously in the door way until we heard a girl shriek

"Oh my god its WILD!"

He quickly walked into the room and shut the door. Sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Damn fan girls, anyway how are you?" he asked as he turned away from the door.

"Physically good, emotionally not so good. My names Alice by the way." I say looking down away from his eyes.

"Alice last night you said that you would explain everything later, so I was wondering is it late enough? Because I was thinking about it, a lot and I don't get why it was bugging me" he says shyly

Since when did Akatskuki Kain become shy?

I sit up placing the tray on the ground, bringing my knees up and resting my chin on them.

"You might want to take a seat" I say as I motion for him to sit on the end of my bed. He does so.

"Where to start... Well let me begin with explaining where I came from. I came from a place called Atmos, I lived with a squadron called the Storm Hawks for 3 years. My friends Becka and Kodei joined me there but something happened and my mind transported me here. Just so you know this is all in my imagination. I left Becka and Kodei in Atmos I couldn't bare to take them away from the ones they love, but I couldn't get far enough away from the one I used to love." I look up at him nervously

He looks at me, then at the door we could both sense the fan girls outside the room.

"So what was so bad that you left?" he asked ignoring the frantic knocking on the door, he got up and locked it.

"I caught the guy that I was with, Finn cheating on me with this other girl. So I left, and then you found me against the tree, that's why I was crying too." burying my head in my knees as I felt the warm tears slide down my cheeks, the image of them back.

He placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Alice its going to be ok" he says reassuringly.

I nod wiping my tears away on my knees. I look up at him. I could tell by the look on his face he was pitying me.

A whistle sounded from outside.

"That'll be Mrs Disciplinary Committee coming to collect you for class." he says as he stands up to unlock the door for Yuuki.

She bursts through panting she slams the door behind her.

"Akatsuki next time please bring Aido so he can distract the girls" she says as she locks the door

"Will do." he says his usual dead tone returning.

"Sorry Alice but classes start soon. Its alright though we have ethics first and Mr Yagari was informed by Headmaster Cross about you. He also filled Zero in too. I'll escort Akatsuki out of here so you can change and I'll meet you by the staircase" she smiles sweetly at me.

I nod. Akatsuki stands up , as Yuuki unlocks the door. She goes out first. He turns to look at me one last time.

"Oh and Alice if you ever need to talk or something you know where to find me" he says

I smile "thanks Akatsuki"

He nods, he closes the door. Leaving me to the almost silence of the room. I get up and walk over to my uniform. I hate skirts but oh well. I get dressed, then think about what I can do to my blasted hair. I decide to plait it over to the side so it forms a long plait down my right side stopping at the hem of my jacket. I shrug at my appearance not truly caring. I walk out of the room and walk head first into someone's chest.

"Ouch" I mumble irritably as I rub my head.

I look up only to have a set of light lavender purple eyes glare back down at me. Oh great.

"Errgh good morning Zero" I say as I step back.

"Yuuki told me to come and get you for classes because she has something to do for the night class. So come on" he says as he catches my wrist and drags me down the stairs and out into the open area of the school yard. He drags me straight to the class room, ignoring the gasps of the other students.

"Yuuki sits there" he points at a desk

I nod and take the seat next to it. He sits on the other side of Yuuki's desk. Another awkward silence.

"Hey Zero why were you so angry last night?" I ask innocently

He shrugs

"I'm always angry" he says

"No last night you were overly angry" I say

"I had an argument with king bastard about Yuuki again" he says looking at his hands.

"Did you win?" I ask

"Of course" he says smugly

I smile

"Awesome"

He glances at me smirks then quickly looks forward as the class enters. Half of them glare daggers at me and others whisper and stare at the new girl. I smile and wave sarcastically hearing Zero snort at me I wink at him. Those of them who saw it gasped in admiration. One even come up to me

"Hey where did you find the confidence to wink at Zero? Yuuki is the only one with enough guts to do something like that" she asked

I shrug "I was born with it"

I hear him snort again, I look at him our eyes meet and then I wink again. He rolls his eyes and looks away watching Yuuki practically skip in. She takes her seat between Zero and me.

"Thanks so much for your help Zero I really appreciate it." she hugs him slightly

But it was quick, so quick that if you blinked you would've missed it. I smile to myself, knowing full well what was going on inside of Zero mind. Something he will never show on the outside. The entire class goes silent as Mr Yagari enters and takes his place at the front. His eyes roam the room, I know they're scanning for me. When they fall upon me he smirks. Oh great its time to embarrass the new girl, I could tell by the way his eyes flicked to Zero whom I saw ever so slightly nod that they had planned this. Oh its on buddy, its so on.

"Good morning class we have a new student joining us can she please come down the front." he looks at me expectantly.

I gulp, stand up and walk towards him. I turn and face the class, glaring complete daggers at Zero whom just shrugged and flashed me the slightest of smiles.

"Introduce yourself girl" Yagari says quietly

"Err hi I'm Alice" I say I look at Yuuki now and she of course is completely oblivious to the torture that Yagari and Zero are putting me through.

"Any questions?" Yagari asks the class

A few hands shot up.

"Where are you from?" one girl asks

"I'm from a very, very foreign place. You would have never heard of it" I answer brightly praying that's a good enough answer

I hear Yagari snicker, I look up at Zero (both of them knowing the truth) he's doing his best to keep his face free from any look of enjoyment. Its definitely on now, you rat bastard.

"Why were you with Akatsuki Kain this morning?" another girl asks.

"We know each other from somewhere" I say looking up at Yuuki who nodded in approval at my answer

"Do you have a boyfriend?" one of the guys ask

"Well err yeah I did but not anymore" I say looking down.

That's when the niceness in Yagari came out, after I gave him my pained look.

"Ok that's enough thank you Alice you may return to your seat"

I nod and race back up to my spot next to Yuuki. I quickly scribble on a piece of paper and chuck it at Zero, unfortunately before he could scribble a response Mr Yagari had grabbed it. Zero glared at me, I could tell he was mad about my passive expression.

"So class what should I do with this note? Tear it up or read it out?" I could tell by his tone that he knew already the answer.

"Read it out" half the class turned to stare at us.

Zero adopts the same passive expression.

"Lauren wrote: Zero, you rat bastard. Its so on now. Zero retaliated with: bring it bi- but he didn't finish the word, he didn't get the chance to" Mr Yagari shrugged scrunched it up and threw it in the bin.

"Well that was a complete waste of time, I thought it would've been more exciting, I should've let them go on a bit longer." with that, he turns and begins to write on the board.

The rest of the day was a mixture of new faces, new places and boredom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Yuuki, can I come do patrols with you and Zero tonight?" I ask

"Hmm I guess so, why?" she asks

"One, I need to irritate the crap out of Zero as payback for today and two I need to speak to Akatsuki" I say

She shrugs

"Just don't piss Zero off too much, you're not the one he vents to" she says warningly

I smile, and salute her. She grins.

"Come on" she grabs my wrist and drags me much the same as Zero did, all the way to the gates of the Moon dorm.

I saw Zero leaning against the tree staring at his watch, he looked up at the two of us.

"Yuuki, you're late again and why did you bring her?" he asks nodding his head in my direction.

"She needs to see Akatsuki and she's on patrol with us tonight" she says staring him and not mentioning anything about my revenge.

She rushes over to the huge group of girls, I move to stand next to Zero.

"You know Zero, what you and Yagari did today wasn't that nice, why did you do it?" I ask

"Why not?" he shrugs

"You put up a weak argument for someone who argues with king bastard a lot." I say trying to stir up a reaction. But sadly failing.

He moves in front of me, I move back but my back hits the tree, he pins my hands on either side of my head, leans in and whispers

"Alice, you're not going to get any retaliation from me just by insulting me. You know that right?"

For a vampire Zero is pretty slow, before he could even blink I had switched our positions so he was the one trapped against the tree. I smirk evilly at him,

"Zero it hasn't even begun yet, don't get too cocky or your castle will fall"

He leans in even closer, I shiver as his breath tickles my ear as he whispers

"This means war"

I smirk again,

"It sure does, oh don't think I wont hit below the belt. I know your secret Zero, if I began to bleed right now or if Yuuki did I know you wouldn't be able to control yourself." I wink as I finish my sentence.

He twitches nervously

"You're evil, almost like the devil even" he says

"Err... Excuse me Alice sorry if I'm interrupting anything its just that Yuuki said you wanted to talk" I hear Akatsuki's voice sound from behind me.

I jump away from Zero and blush. Zero 'accidently' hits me in the back of the head, I give him my famous one fingered salute. Its so on with that kid!

"Oh yeah can we go for a walk, I haven't been able to see the grounds yet" I say nervously

He nods. We walk in silence for a while but then he breaks it

"So what was that with you and Mr Prefect? Are you on or something?" he asks

I snort

"No, its nothing like that. We're at war and I plan to win" I say looking up at him.

"Why are you at war with Zero?" he asks looking down at me

"He and Yagari plotted against me this morning in ethics, you know the whole 'embarrass the new girl' thing. So I'm at war with him over that. I have a plan to use Yagari against Zero and everything" I say evilly

He smirks

"You know, you're pretty evil for a girl who is as beautiful as you are" he says absently

I blush, then another silence follows.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked

"I didn't get the chance to thank you so thanks" I say

He looks at me confusedly now

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked

"You found me didn't you?" I ask as I shrug

"Yeah"

"Then that's why I'm thanking you silly" I say as I playfully punch his arm

He smiles.

"You didn't need to thank me" he says as he pulls me into a hug.

He quickly lets go though, my smile falters in the slightest way but just enough for him to catch it.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing" I lie

I look down again as the image of Finn and that girl returns to my brain. My eyes well up, no don't cry! Argh too late.

"Alice don't cry, what's wrong?" his dead tone coated with worry.

"Its nothing I'm fine" I lie

I turn to walk away, his hand catches my wrist and turns me around to face him. The tears are still streaming down my face, why am I breaking down now? In front of this guy?

"P-please Akatsuki just let me go" I plead in a whisper desperate not to look in his eyes.

"No Alice not until you smile" he whispers back as he pulls me back into his embrace.

Something about this boys embrace egged the break down on. Zero may have the eyes you could drown in, but Akatsuki he had the embrace you could never escape.

"Akatsuki!" I hear a bored female voice yell "oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"What's wrong Ruka?" he asks still not letting me go.

"Lord Kaname sent me to find out what was taking you so long I'll just go and tell him you're busy" she says kindly

"Thanks Ruka"

"I'm s-sorry for, f-for making you l-late for class, will King Bastard be mad?" I mumble against his chest

"You've been hanging around Kiryu too long, you've already picked up on the nicknames and no I don't think he will be" he says kindly

I pull away, I look up into his eyes. It was inevitable not to get lost, I could see all the emotion he kept so finely hidden from anyone but himself.

"Are you alright now Alice?" he asks

"Ye-yeah sorry about that" I mumble embarrassedly

"Don't be you're not the first to wreck my uniform with tears" he says

I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"You know, she's a real idiot, that Ruka, for not noticing you. But I know the feeling, the hurt that comes with knowing the one you love, will always love someone else. It will forever be one of those raw wounds and every time you see that person, it'll only worsen the pain. Even if its inevitable to not see them, the sooner you let go, the sooner the raw wound will begin to heal. It may take weeks, months or years but it will heal. That Akatsuki I promise you"

He looks down at me as I look up. There's a new emotion in his eyes something I just couldn't figure out.

"You know Alice for someone who starts wars, breaks down and is as emotionally scarred as you are. That's quite a big speech, where did you get it?" he asks jokingly

"At www. One Of A Kind Quotes. com" I laugh jokingly back.

"You smiled hallelujah I thought I would have to go to sleep with the image of an non-smiling Alice burned into my brain" he laughs

"Oh so you think about me before you go to sleep now do you?" I ask jokingly teasing him

He shrugs, and smirks

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't and you might never find out" he laughs

"I like the way your laugh sounds" I blurt out, not really realising what I had said

"You do? Why?" he asks

"It makes you sound alive, I mean usually your tone is dead, you look bored and you never smile. To hear you laugh or to hear a much brighter tone in your voice or simply just to see you smile makes me feel that every thing will be fine." I look at my toes

"I like how you always say what you think, even if you want no one to hear it" he says hugging me again.

I smile, I'm going to really like this guy.

"I'm sorry Alice but I should really be getting to class now, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks as he lets go.

I nod and smile.

"I'll be waiting for you" I brightly reply.

"I look forward to it. Good night Alice, sweet dreams" he turns and walks away.

"Good night or good day I'm not sure what to say to a vampire, and don't worry about my dreams" I call to his retreating back.

I heard him chuckle lightly. I smile to myself.

"They'll be sweet because you'll be in them" I whisper to myself.

Oh Alice you're falling fast and hard.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Alice what took you so long?" Yuuki asked groggily as i walk into our room.

"Akatsuki and I were talking that's all" I say

"That was one long talk then" she sighed.

I nod in agreement, change into my pyjamas and climb into bed. Smiling for the first time in a while.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"What was going on with you and Zero today, had I heard some of the girls say something about him pinning you against a tree. I was just wondering what it was about?" Yuuki asked trying not to sound jealous.

"We were discussing our actions and decided they all meant war" i reply

"Oh ok" she says brightly

"Hey Yuuki?"

"Yes Alice"

"What besides vampires does Zero hate?" i ask why not use his weakness

"Well umm he hates a lot of things, he hates any music from Taylor Swift and he hates how all the girls swoon over the night class. That's about all i can name at the moment. Why?" she asks suddenly suspicious

"He he well we are at war i needed some other ammo than the below the belt one i already had" i say "so what songs by her does he simply loathe?"

"Well I'd lie really seems to irritate him. But Alice you didn't hear that from me ok?"

"Of course goodnight Yuuki" i say curling up under my covers

"Good night Alice" she replies.

*next morning*

I woke up to the sound of low voices. I roll over and sit up groggily. To my surprise well actually no it wasn't a surprise to see Zero sitting on the edge of Yuuki's bed dressed and very much awake compared to Yuuki who's was dishevelled, her face giving showing all signs of her still being very much asleep. I smiled when i saw her blush, now i was dying to know what he was murmuring to her. He so better not is confessing.

I look at our alarm clock which sadly thanks to the headmaster was shaped like the storm hawks emblem. It read 5:00 am what the hell, why is he here at this time?

I groan roll back over and bury my head in the blankets. For Christ sake it's a Saturday! I hear Yuuki's low mumbling get cut off. I roll over to see why, i gasped in shock, that's not what i expected to see. I decide on letting them be i won't wreck this moment for them. Well for Yuuki anyway, if I didn't like her so much I would have to have ruined it for Zero. I curl into a ball beneath my blankets, my eye lids droop...

*much later that morning*

I went over to the headmaster's office to ask him something.

"Hello headmaster Cross i erm have a question" i mumble shyly

He looks up and grins

"Yes Alice dear what is it?"

"I was wondering where i could find Mr Yagari, it's rather important that i get his help" i say while trying to hide my smirk

"Hmm that's rather hard to say he'll either be in his classroom, his dorm or out on a job" he says.

"Thanks Sir I'll see you later!" i say as i exit the room

I walk to Mr Yagari's classroom, praying he will be there. I don't bother to knock; i enter close the door and turn around. Sure enough one of the gods heard my prayer there before me was a very angry looking pirate. Well he's not an actual pirate but i like to think of him as one instead of a vampire hunter.

"Excuse me Mr Yagari" i say

"What is it Alice?" he said irritably

"i was wondering if i could have your help with a plan i have to use against Zero, i mean it's only fair after all you helped him and-"

"What's the plan Alice?" he says impatiently

"well i heard from Yuuki that he rather hates this song and i was wondering if you could help me get to the bell system to set the song on loop for a couple of days just to get at Zero" i inform him

He smirks,

"Why not? Do you have the song with you I'll do it all you just act like usual and by twilight tonight you should have a very peeved Zero in your face"

"Ok here you go" i smirk as i hand him a cd

"Off you go now Alice" he says as he pushes me out of the door.

I smirk as i head out into the grounds, i must find Yuuki and interrogate her about this morning. I find her and no surprise Zero is there too, holding her hand as they sat by the fountain. He looked momentarily at peace with the world, i say momentarily because when twilight rolls around he won't be as peaceful.

"Good afternoon you two" i say cheekily neither of them realising that i had witnessed their little 'love episode' early this morning

"Good afternoon Alice! You look very happy today what's up?" Yuuki answers

"Oh just feeling great today Yuuki may i talk to you about something please?" i ask her

"Sure thing" she jumps up and with a small disgruntled noise from Zero let go of his hand

I lead her away to behind the trees. This is a private conversation after all.

"i saw the two of you this morning, im thinking it's safe to assume you don't need my help deciding anymore?" i say a slight smile splaying on my face at her blush.

"Hahaha yeah i guess i don't need it anymore sorry" she says looking down guiltily

"Don't apologise just do me a favour and make sure he is still inside the school at twilight i have a surprise for him" i grin cheekily at her "sorry i have to go bye"

I run off just able to hear her say

"What have you done now Alice" she calls to my retreating back.

I chose to ignore her, and run back to our dorm to wait it out until twilight. I sat there staring at the wall, letting my mind wander, when i realised that I hate being alone, because then i think and when i think, i remember and when i remember, i can't forget. The images began to flash before my eyes and pretty soon the whole memory was replaying its self over and over. Like some kind of torture i was inflicting on myself, i wish it would stop i never realised how much i loved Finn until now. It hurts more than ever; i wish the wound would heal already.

I want to able to move on; i wish to be happy just like Yuuki and Zero. Even though their relationship is as complicated and sinful as it is i still want someone to look at me the way Finn use to. The way Zero looks at Yuuki, like she belongs to him and he belongs to her, never hiding how much he loves her though it took him all this time to prove it to her.

Im jealous but i will never let her know that. No im not jealous because she got Zero, nor am i jealous because even though we are enemies in our war theres nothing in the rules books stating that i couldn't say what i think of him, and let's face it every girl knows just how sexy he is. A thought i will keep to myself as well. No i am jealous because he's just how Finn once was, their like what Finn and i were like. Im jealous because i fear i will never have what i had again. A fear i will probably never be able to hide, it will always haunt me like some form of ghost. Stalking me until the very end of my existence. Neither weapon nor superstitious belief can keep it at bay.

I know im young and this is my first broken heart and im making out that it's the end of the world. But to me, having been through what i have and having seen what i have seen you too will believe that this could very well push me to the edge of that cliff in my mind and will help push me off. I hope it never gets that far.

I sigh i should never be left alone. I look out at the window to see what the sky and realise i have only a few minutes to find Zero and Yuuki to be around for Zero's reaction to his little surprise i have in store for him. I run out of the room, down the stairs and sprint around to where i figured they should still be. As the fountain came into view, i noticed they were not there and recalled something Yuuki once told me.

_Even on weekends Zero and I still have to patrol the moon dorms gates _

I turn and sprint off in the direction of the moon dorm. Yuuki waved when i finally made it over to them. I smiled and stood next to them any minute now it will start. Pretty soon music began to blare over the PA system i smirked and turned to Zero as the lyrics began

**I**_ don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colours in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favourite songs and_

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

"Oh god NO!" Zero yelled in fury.

He turned to face me, looking at me as i rolled around on the ground crying with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh it's so on now you bitch. Get up Alice right now" he spat at me

This only caused me to laugh harder. Pretty soon he was so mad his eyes turned crimson and that's when i knew i had stop. I got up off the ground trying my hardest not to laugh again.

"Ha-ha does you like your surprise Zero?" I asked

"No why? How did you know it was that one song? Did Yuuki say something? Oh swear to the gods I will-"

"No Yuuki wouldn't do that to you but I'm thinking your old master would." I say

"Yagari no he wouldn't"

"Well um yeah he did he even set it up so that instead of the bell we'll hear I'd lie" I smirk at him.

"Why would he help you though?" he glared at me

"I don't know but at least we both have an ally in our war. You're lucky you know" I say

"Really how?" he asked sarcastically

"You're lucky that you finally revealed those feelings for Yuuki that you have kept hidden all this time because I had a whole other idea..." I trailed off

"What was your idea Alice?"

"Well you see I was going to tell King Bastard that Yuuki wanted him to ask her out on a date so that he would and then I was going to drag you out to the same restaurant just so you could watch. But then I remembered how much it hurts to see the one you love in love with someone else" I say

"Well thank you for not doing that to me because I swear I would have killed you and King Bastard without a second thought." he mumbled

Pretty soon our little conversation was interrupted by squealing girls. We both turned around now looking to see who they were screaming about. But when we couldn't see them through the masses we turned around and continued on arguing.

"So what is it that makes you hate King Bastard so much Zero? I mean you now have Yuuki and yet you still have to beat him"

"Well it was his kind of leech that turned me into one of them. So to exact my revenge I must kill all of the pure bloods but imp going to mostly enjoy killing King Bastard" he smirked evilly

"I hope you're not revering to me as King Bastard Kiryu" a smooth deep voice said from behind us.

We both stiffened we both shot annoyed glares at each other before turning around to face the bastard himself.

"Of course not why on earth would we do that?" i say sarcastically

"Good, so who are you?" he asked looking at me

"I guess he doesn't understand sarcasm" i mutter to Zero.

"Im Alice Monteith im new" i smile as kindly as i could at him

"Ahh so you're the famous Alice that kept Akatsuki Kain from class last night" he said a small smirk playing on his lips

I glared at Zero when he snickered. Honestly we have our nice moments but they never last.

"I guess so" i say blushing and looking down.

"Hmm so what is so interesting about you Alice that keeps the boys hanging around you for so long?" he asks snidely

"Well i guess it's because im a whore" i say bitterly my voice laced with sarcasm again.

I hear Zero snort. I guess he won't mind if i continue to argue with this leech the way i am.

"Come again?" Kaname said

"No sorry i only sleep with a guy once, it's my rule" i say bitting back my smirk

"So you Alice Monteith are a whore?" he asks

"Im sorry Alice but i have to go Yuuki and i are going out on our date" he says smugly

"That's cool Zero go have fun with Yuuki. Oh and please tonight when you get back do not wake me when you come in ok. I nearly threw up this morning when i caught you two. PDA is not a very good wakeup call" i say helping with rubbing it in Kaname's face.

He nodded and strolled off.

Kaname chose to ignore the hurt from our words as he turned to me and pushed me against a tree. He was too close now, i tried to push him off but i am a mere human and so weak compared to him. I began to whimper in pain when his grip on me tightened, i could feel the tears of pain well up in my eyes blurring my vision. He smirked as his faced moved closer to mine.

"So if you really are a whore why are you trying to fight me off i thought you would just give it away." he whispered his lips as my neck.

"Kaname it was a joke i was being sarcastic but im assuming sarcasm is a foreign language to you" my voice cracked i was very near panic now.

There was no one around to help me and the headmaster still hadn't got me a weapon.

"Alice darling please it is not wise to start with me when no one is here to save you" he whispered

And without me even realising his lips crushed into my. I nearly puked too. Think Alice think, aha. With one quick knee to the nads Kaname was on the ground. That will teach him i thought as i sprinted off.

"You won't get far Alice don't forget i know where you sleep" i heard him yell after me.

I didn't know where i was going all i knew was i needed to be with someone so i wasn't alone anymore. I came to a door i knocked as loud and as hard as i could. My wrists were bruising already from that leeches grip. To my relief someone finally answered the door but it wasn't who i expected. It was Hanabusa Aido, my stomach dropped. After going through that and now coming here to be face to face with a guy who reminds me exactly of Finn. But then i realised just how lucky that was.

"Aido where's Akatsuki need him please" i plead tears streaming down my face

"Hey aren't you the girl we found in the woods?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously

"Yes yes i am but please i need Akatsuki" i plead again

"Ok I'll take you to him" he said seemingly annoyed

He led me up the stairs and to a door.

"He's in there im not following you" he said as he swiftly strode away

I knock lightly.

"Come in" Kain's deep monotone voice replied.

"Akatsuki, Akatsuki please i don't i can't..." i gasp for breath helplessly trying to form a sentence

He got up off his bed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me picking me up and carrying me over to his bed sitting down and placing me on his lap. He gently stroked my hair whilst i tried to calm my hysteria. When i had finally calmed myself down i pulled away to look at him. He was clad in nothing but boxers and grey hoodie.

"Alice what happened?" he asked looking at me.

He watched me as i looked down at my wrists i gasped when i saw the bruises. I quickly tried to cover them but i wasn't fast enough. Akatsuki gently pulled one hand away and examined my wrist. His eyes grew wide.

"What or rather who did this to you, i swear if it was that cousin of mine i will kill him" he spat angrily.

I shook my head.

"No it wasn't Aido it was someone i don't think you will kill." i said looking down

"Who was it Alice?"

"King Bastard" i replied

"Kaname Kuran did this to you but why?" he asked shocked

"Zero and i were arguing over the music and then we began to talk about a plan i had had which involved Kuran. Then he actually showed up and Zero had to go because he was taking Yuuki out. This was after Zero and i had made a joke about me being a whore which im not. It was all a sarcastic joke to him and me. But Kuran doesn't get sarcasm so he took it seriously and after Zero had left he.. He..."

"He what Alice, what did he do?"

"he pinned me against a tree and when i tried to push him away his grip on my wrists tightened and then he told me to prove to him that i was a whore but i wouldn't because im not and then he kissed me and i didn't know what else to do so i kneed im where it hurts and then sprinted off not caring where i was going. But when i was just getting away he called to me saying he knows where i sleep. So i can't go back there alone. Then i managed to somehow end up here and Aido let me in and brought me to you"

"That bastard how dare he do that after everything that happened to you before this? I may not kill him but he has lost my respect." he said through gritted teeth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck i just needed him to hold me again. I felt his go around my waist, i began to relax and his anger seemed to subside. I yawned widely.

"Come on we need to get you back to your bed" he said

"No what if he's there or what if he comes when Yuuki isn't back?" i say the fear boiling over.

"I'll stay with you until she returns" he says as he picks me up and carries me out of the room. I hear some gasps from some of his fellow vampires but no one said anything.

He carried me all the way to my dorm; he placed me down on my bed and went to leave.

"No you said you would stay with me" i yelled at him

"Im going outside so you can change Alice" he says

"Oh ok" i blush then the panic starts again "wait Akatsuki what if he comes when you're out there?"

He sighs and shrugs

"I don't know what would you prefer to do?"

"Stay in here while i change i don't mind" i say

He blushes and nods his head

"If it will make you feel safe" he says as he sits on my bed.

I turn around and pick up my or rather Yuuki's green pyjama pants sliding them under my skirt as i slide the skirt off over the top. I threw it over in the pile of dirty clothes that i will have to wash tomorrow for Yuuki and me. I unbutton my shirt and add it to the pile too. I blush when i notice that i was wearing my Mickey Mouse bra. I quickly shove on the t-shirt that was once Zero's but he claimed after i wore it he never wanted it back. I turn back around with a brush in my hand and begin to undo the plait.

"So Akatsuki... How is everything with Ruka going?" i ask as i thread the brush through my hair. Flinching at every knot.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Well i know how you feel about her. I see the way you look at her it was the same way Finn use to look at me" i say looking down as i place the brush on the bed stand.

I sat down next to him.

"Alice i don't like her that way anymore. Your words from last stuck with me, they echoed through my head the whole night. I feel as though i can move on from that. Fair enough i loved her but i don't feel it anymore" he says placing an arm around me.

The sudden contact made me jump the slightest bit. In a good way, within seconds as if on cue with the rapid beating of my heart butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach. I blush.

"Oh ok so do have feelings for anyone else now?" i ask not looking into his eyes.

"Well there is this girl i know, she's really something. Beautiful waist length golden-brown hair, piercing blue eyes. A kind smile, infectious laugh and well at war with Zero Kiryu i think you might know her" he says as he places his fingers beneath my chin and pulling my face up to look into his eyes.

I flush with embarrassment. I didn't see this coming.

"Hmm yeah i know her, she totally owned Zero today too" i smile cheekily

He smiles too he leans in close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my lips. Then the flash backs started happening. The close proximity of Akatsuki brought on the memories of the many 'misadventures' of Finn and I and the horrible experience of the few hours before pinned against a tree. I flinch back; he drops his hand and looks away blushing.

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Don't be it's my fault, it's my stupid brain it keeps going on with the torture of those memories" i say as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Oh Alice im sorry for that i didn't realise" he mumbled at me again.

I wrap my arms around his neck i feel his wrap around my waist.

"Im sorry for ruining the moment i guess im just not as ready as i thought. Im sorry" i sigh into his shoulder

"No don't worry Alice im sorry" he says as he gingerly threads his fingers through my hair.

I release my grip but to stifle a yawn. He smiles at me.

"i think you should go to sleep I'll stay with you i promise" he says as he picks me up pulls back the covers and lays me down he then tucks me in. I smile,

"Aren't you going to join me?" i ask innocently

He smiles

"Only if you want me to" he says

I slide over and pull the blankets back for him. He climbs in and lies beside me. He pulls the blankets up over us, i snuggle against his side for a vampire he sure is warm.

"Goodnight Alice" he whispers

I lean up a little and peck his cheek.

"Thanks Akatsuki, night" i mutter

I lie back down beside him and snuggle closer letting his warmth lull me to sleep. I felt him place a kiss on my forehead and whisper good night again.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks have passed since that night. Only Akatsuki, Kuran and I know what happened I didn't want to bring Yuuki or Zero into it.

"Hey Alice this girl is having a party this weekend its fancy dress. You want to come? It's kind of a Cross Academy tradition that all parties become like massive ball like things but there is always a theme. The headmaster chose Storybook." Yuuki informed me excitedly.

"I guess. What are you going to go as?" I ask

"Juliet and I'm going to con Zero into going as Romeo" she giggles I giggle too.

Sure they got a long before but now they were like inseparable.

"What about you?" she asks me

I shrug. I have an idea.

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out if Akatsuki's going then we will have to go into town" I say.

"Quick go and ask him them." she says as she starts pushing me out the door.

I begin to panic I can't go alone, not to that place.

"Wait Yuuki you come too. Then we can straight to town" I say trying to keep my voice calm

"Great idea" she says as she grabs her wallet. Dragging me once again down the stairs and over to the moon dorm.

She knocks and we wait patiently for an answer.

"Make this quick kay Alice?" she says

"Sure thing" I say, my paranoia overtaking me.

The door finally opened and a very disgruntled Takuma appeared before us. He smiled widely at us.

"Hi girls what can I do for you two today?" he asks

"Alice here needs to see Kain please Takuma" Yuuki says clearly in a rush.

"Sure thing follow me Alice" he says leading me in.

"I'll wait here you know what Zero is like" she says as the door closes.

I begin to feel trapped. Instead of leading me to Akatsuki's room Takuma leads me to the library.

"He's in there" Takuma says as he leaves

"Thanks" I say

I walk nervously into the library, scared that around any corner Kuran would pounce out. But I will admit I was relieved to turn a corner and walk straight into Akatsuki. I very nearly began to cry from relief.

"Oh god!" he says as he jumps clearly not expecting anyone to be in here.

"No I'm not god I'm Alice" I say

He turns around with a smile planted on his face.

"What brings you here Alice?" he asks

"Well there's a party thing this weekend and well I was only going to go if... If you were going" I say blushing deeply.

"Yeah all of the night class is going. It's kind of a rule." he says

I smile well now I'm definitely going.

"Anything else you wanted Alice?" he asked

"No that's it I'm kind of in a rush Yuuki is waiting for me so we can go get our costumes" I say

"What are you going as?" he asks

"Its surprise" I smile

"Ok would you like to escort you out of here just in case?" he asks

"That would be lovely thanks so much." I say

We walk in comfortable silence; he opens the door for me. But what he opened the door to was not what we were expecting.

"Umm..." he trailed off

I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"It's cool I've got this" I smile at him

"Oi you two what did I say about your PDA?" I say harshly at Zero and Yuuki.

They broke apart Yuuki blushed and Zero glared at me. I smile proud of my skill.

"I'll see you later Akatsuki" I say as I peck his cheek again

"Yeah see you Alice" he says brightly as I walk over to Yuuki

"Come on let's leave the boys and go shop!" I say trying to sound excited.

"Yay shopping" she says and with one final wave at the guys, we were off. Leaving them in a complete daze.

Yuuki led me straight to the costume store.

"So I'm going to guess that Zero agreed" I voiced out loud as she pulled a very vintage looking dress off the rack.

"he-he yeah he did, so are you going?" she asked

"Mmhmm sure am Akatsuki is going so I'm safe to go" I smile

"So what are you going as?" she asked

"Well I figured I would go as Alice in Wonderland" I smile cheekily

She giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Of course well that costume is over there somewhere" she pointed over to the opposite side of the store.

I nod and walk over. It didn't take me long to find the perfect one. It was blue, yes but not that simple. It was the same length as my school skirt. This kind of made it a skanky Alice in Wonderland. Not that that's what I wanted, no it was the shade of blue that I liked, the same shade as my eyes. I smile it was my size, so there was no point in trying it on. I walk over to Yuuki who had chosen her favourite Juliet dress. (Same length as mine too I might add).

We grin widely at each other, knowing full well that the guys we were trying to impress would very much drool over us. Giggling girlishly as we left the store, we went over to this little corner shop which had all this unique jewellery and scarves and just petty things like that. I needed black ribbon for my hair and Yuuki just wanted bits and pieces for whatever reason.

By the time we had finally returned to school, it was time for prefect duties or in my case a visit to Akatsuki. Zero was already waiting outside the moon dorms and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Yuuki. He nodded at me, as if right on cue the music started again. He grimaced but kept his cool this time. I really should tell Yagari to stop it but where's the fun in that. Actually I feel as though a silent truce has been made between Zero and me because he hasn't even retaliated yet. Not that that helped my paranoia that he was going to hit well below the belt but oh well. I grinned widely as Akatsuki walked into view; he pushed his way through the mob of fan girls and walked straight up to me.

"Let's go Alice" he said as he took my hand.

I blushed I didn't know we were up to this stage yet. I mentally shrugged.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something for a while" he began nervously.

"And that would be..?" I asked my heart beating wildly

"Well I was wondering if you would err... Like to be my err... Girlfriend" he trailed off.

"Of course I would like to be" I said grinning widely at him. A blush staining my cheeks.

He grinned back.

"So with that out of the way what are you going as to the party?" he asked

"Well it's a surprise what are you going as?" I asked

He shrugged

"I don't know I don't like dressing up, I can always go as a vampire though cant I" he joked.

I laughed

"True yeah" I said

"I'm sorry Alice but I really should go, I can't be late for ethics Yagari would have me for breakfast" he said

"Then he'd have me for desert for making you late" I said

He laughed

"Come one I'll walk you back to your dorm only because I don't want Kuran to find you alone" he said whilst placing an arm around my shoulders

I nodded

"Good thinking" I said as I snuggled closer to him.

When we stopped outside my door, he placed a small shy kiss on my cheek.

"Good night Alice see you tomorrow" he said

"Bye Akatsuki" I say unlocking the door.

I watched as he walked away, when I was inside and the door was closed. I sighed and leaned against the door, smiling widely. Yes, it's true I Alice Monteith have broken my vow to never date or love again. Who cares? I began my victory/happy dance while saying "oh yeah oh yeah" over and over. I quickly bolted over to our IPod dock and hit play and to my absolute pleasure Delirious by Vistoso Bosses began to sound around the room.

I sighed, changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed. Smiling happily, I can't wait to tell Yuuki...


	9. Chapter 9

_**CheckYesJuliet08**_**: Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. This one goes out to **_**Stephyb14**_**. **

**One more thing, reviewing a story and giving constructive criticism is great and all but there's criticism and then there is just downright bullying. Yes you may know the author personally but saying something like that person did could have sent my friend over the edge. You wouldn't want to live your life feeling guilty all because you were being an arse to someone you don't like and they took their lives because of it.**

**With that out of the way, I will continue.**

**Zero: She's done ranting now...**

**Yuuki: on...**

**Akatsuki: with...**

**Zero: the...**

**CheckYesJuliet08: STORY!**

The entire school was absolutely buzzing with excitement for the party tonight. Yuuki especially, me well I was just there waiting for tonight to come. But silently, laughing occasionally when Zero would send me a help-me glare. I shrugged and ignored it, just more payback I thought. When 6 o'clock finally rolled around Yuuki was nearly hysterical with excitement. We were dressed and ready by like a quarter to seven which according to Yuuki is a record for her and Zero would just be so proud.

We exited the Sun Dorm with many of the other girls who were nearly as hysterical only because tonight was their first chance in a while to dance with the night class boys. I have to admit I was seething with jealousy when overheard a few of the girls saying how much they were looking forward to dancing with Kain, but I kept my cool. No one but Yuuki, Zero, Kain and I knew that I Kain and I were dating.

We all lined up outside the hall, well everyone but Yuuki, Zero and I as we were disciplinary committee members. We went in to suss out how the Night Class were behaving before we let the day class in. Everything went without a hitch though I never found Akatsuki to my disappointment.

"Alice" a deep, silky voice said from behind me.

I froze, my insides freezing and my heart beating wildly in my chest. I didn't turn around; I knew exactly who it was. I gulped

"Kuran" I nodded my head in acknowledgement then ran for it through a group of his fan girls.

I ran straight into one of the rooms that were placed around the dance hall. I locked the door behind me and sank to the floor, crying in relief and panic. It was no surprise that I jumped 50 miles out of my skin when a knock sounded on the door.

"Who... Who is it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Its Zero let me in" he says

I unlock the door for him, as soon as he is in I lock the door again, I turn around to face him, he takes one look at me and his eyes grow wide.

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked

"I need Akatsuki, please can you find him, please Zero" I beg

He places his hands on my shoulders, forces me to look into his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked sternly

"Nothing please I will explain as soon as you get Akatsuki" I say trying to stop the tears.

He sighs

"You're stubborn; alright I will go and find him. I'll be back" he says as he unlocks the door for himself.

I re-lock it when he is gone. Even though I know locking a door against a vampire, especially a pureblood vampire was completely useless. 20 minutes had passed since I had sent Zero on his little stealth mission, I began to grow impatient and worried. Worried for the fact that Kuran had caught Zero and had no taken to distracting him with Yuuki. Then there was another knock on the door, I froze the fear creeping back.

"Who-who is it?" I stutter

"Its Zero I found Kain" he said

I unlocked the door, they both entered and once again I locked it again. I turn to face the two boys in front of me.

"Alice quick question why Alice in Wonderland?" Zero asked

"Because my name is Alice and this place is my Wonderland duh I thought you would've figured that out Zero" I roll my eyes

"Why are you locked in this room freaking out?" Akatsuki asked

"Kuran" I say

I noticed Zero stiffen at the name, Akatsuki straight away asked

"What did he do this time Alice, I swear if he touched you I will-"

"No he hasn't well not yet, he just crept up on me when I was looking for you and he freaked me out so I ran off and hid in here" I explain

"What did I miss?" Zero asked clearly confused.

"never mind Zero I need you to go and tell Yuuki that Alice had to leave and that she's sorry but it was urgent" Akatsuki ordered.

Zero was about to argue back but the pleading look on my face made him stop.

"Alright fine but tomorrow Alice you explain everything ok?" he said as he took his leave.

I nod. When he was gone I turned to look at Akatsuki. He doesn't say anything he just pulls me into a comforting hug.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry for taking so long" he whispered as I broke down in his arms, for the second time since we'd met.

"It's ok Akatsuki, really I was fine until then" I mumble.

"Come on lets go" he says leading me to the door.

I nod against his chest. But as he reached out to unlock it that same creepily silky, deep voice sounded from behind us.

"No I don't think so I'm not done here Kain" Kuran said.

I stand completely shocked and petrified. I heard Akatsuki growl.

"Kaname please you can't keep doing this to her" he nearly begged.

Kuran snickered "I'm sorry Kain but I can't do that, now come here like the good puppet you are"

It was like he had no choice, Akatsuki let go of me and walked over to the purebloods side.

"Now let's have some fun, alright Kain lets play with fire" Kuran said turning to Akatsuki and placing a hand on his shoulder.

And with that one touch fire erupted all over the room. I screamed praying that Zero or one of the other vampires would hear it over the music. The fire began to enclose around me, I started to swallow so much smoke. I felt the flames on my arms and neck.

"Akatsuki please stop" I begged sobbing loudly

I screamed again, louder praying over and over someone would hear it.

"Who's in there? Why is there smoke?" a voice said from outside.

Immediately the Kuran prince fled leaving Akatsuki and me in the room which was still on fire.

"Please whoever you are can you go get Zero Kiryu?" I shouted coughing loudly.

"Sure thing" the voice said

I turn back around to Akatsuki who was still standing there looking at me in a complete trance. I had to get to him I had to make him stop. I had no choice but to get even more burnt, I ran through the flames and run straight into Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki Kain if you can hear me please you have to stop this. Please" I begged grabbing the front of his clothes and tugging on them.

"Alice? Alice!" I heard Zero's voice shout from the other side of the door.

"Zero please you have to help me" I plead I could barely talk.

I began to black out, the last thing I remember was the loud crash as the door was barged open.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in the hospital. I began to panic fearful of being there alone and Kuran paying a visit whilst I'm vulnerable. But as my eyes began to focus I noticed the figure seated next to my bed. It wasn't who I expected that's for sure. Who I expected was Akatsuki or at least Yuuki never would I have expected this.

Snoring softly, sleeping soundly beside my bed was a very peaceful looking, Zero Kiryu. I sit up only to have my neck and my left arm protest painfully. I gasp and squeak in surprise, I had momentarily forgotten what had happened at the party. My noise must have woken Zero up; pretty soon he was in my face with concern written all over his face.

"Alice what's wrong?" he asked

"I shouldn't have moved is all anyway why are you here?" I ask

"What you want to be alone?" he shot back

"No I was just wondering because I wasn't expecting you" I say

"Oh well err... Yuuki sent me because she had to go back to school to help Cross get to the bottom of what happened and they won't let Akatsuki leave his dorm room. They're afraid of what he might do to Kuran the next time he shows his face" he says angrily

"So I take it no one's seen him since last night then?" I wonder

"Last night? Wait you mean since last week, you've been out for a while. Your burns were so bad that they didn't want to let you be awake for most of the pain so they placed you in an induced coma but you weren't due to wake up for another week or two." Zero informed immediately looking worried.

"Ah-huh when will Akatsuki be allowed to see me I want to see him Zero I need to. He needs to know that I'm alright and that I know it wasn't his fault that I was burnt. Yes they were his flames but they were not under his control. Please Zero I beg you, you have to help him to get him here" I beg

Zero must've known what had happened too, but that didn't stop him from hesitating.

"Well fine ok yes I will do it. But if it works I'll be here with you just in case Kuran decides he wants to destroy the hospital too" he said getting up to leave.

"Wait Zero where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to go and get a nurse to tell them that you have woken up so they can induce you again. Don't protest ok? And by the time you wake up you might just find the one person you so desperately want to see" he says as he leaves my room to find a nurse.

He returned a few minutes later with a plump little female nurse. She smiled sweetly at me; I smile back out of politeness. She then began to fiddle with all the cords and machines. I focused on Zero who stood leaning back against the door.

"Alright honey, tell me when you're ready to go back to sleep, I'll give you two a moment" the nurse said.

"Zero, I wanted to say thanks for everything and tell Yuuki I miss her" I say as he walks a bit closer over to my bed.

"No problem and will do. I'll go see Kain tomorrow I think Yagari will be staying with you tonight as he is a hunter too. See you soon Alice" he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait Zero one more thing." I say I still hadn't finished

He walks back over to me; I quickly grab his wrist and pull him down to my level. It was one of the strangest hugs I have ever had. He didn't respond at first but it didn't take him long to return it.

"I wanted to say thanks for barging in when you did, I don't think I would be here if you hadn't" I whispered.

He stood up straight, nodded in acknowledgement then took his leave. I smile to myself, so that was how soft I could get Zero. Not long after Zero had gone did the nurse come back. She smiled at me again.

"That's quite a good looking boyfriend you've got there" she said to me as she began to fiddle about again.

I blush. EW no way!

"Ha-ha yeah no he's not my boyfriend, he's my friends boyfriend. My boyfriend hasn't been able to come and visit yet" I say looking down

"Oh ok honey I'm sorry I just assumed because he barely left your side, the whole time you were out. So are you ready?" she asked holding up the needle.

I nod

"Sure am thanks again" I smile as she gently injects the serum.

I become immediately drowsy and before long I was out to it.

_I woke up to find myself back in my dorm room. Yuuki nowhere to be seen, I climb out of bed and tear open the door searching for anyone. But there was no one, not a single person. I can't be alone not now, no way. I run out of the Sun Dorm and straight over to the Moon Dorm a place I should never go alone. _

_I rip open the door, and sprint up the stairs to Akatsuki's roo. He wasn't in there and neither was Hanabusa, I try the library but still no one. I run out into the grounds, I need to think where I would find someone. That's it! I run over the many fields towards the stables, I walk in at a fast pace, trying my hardest not to spook the horses. I walk straight down to White Lily's stable. I turn to find the one place I thought someone would be empty. Just a whole heap of hay, this is so not good._

_"Alice?" a voice said from behind me._

_I freeze unsure if I should turn around. At least it was someone, so I turn and to my relief I come face to face with Zero._

_I smile and run at him, throwing my arms around him out of relief. He hugged me back; I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. He looked back down into mine, and then he did the strangest thing. He lent down and placed his lips against mine. I return the kiss, regardless of what my mind is telling me. I know it's wrong and I really shouldn't do this to Yuuki, but it's hard when you're secretly attracted to someone. _

_Pretty soon, the kiss became more passionate. Zero picked me up and laid me down on the hay. I moaned as I took the full force of his kiss. Then suddenly reality hit, I realised exactly what I was doing I stopped. I completely froze, he seemed to notice. He pulled back, stood up then walked away. I ran after him._

_"Zero, wait what was that?" I ask to his retreating form_

_"Alice, just wake up it's been too long. Please wake up" he said as he suddenly faded into nothing._

_What on earth?_

I sat up with a start, breathing heavily, and tears streaming down my face. What was with that?

"Alice? Oh Alice thank the gods" Yuuki practically shrieked at me

I looked up confusedly, why am I back in the hospital? That's when it all dawned on me. What happened between Zero and I was a dream. Phew thank the gods for that. But why do I still feel guilty about it?

"Yuuki?" I blink rapidly trying to clear the tears.

"Yes Alice what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly

"I'm so sorry" I whisper looking down

"What for?" she asked

"Nothing never mind." I couldn't tell her what I had dreamt she would hate me.

"I'll just go get the nurse" she said as she got up to leave.

I nodded; my heart was beating a little too forcefully. I had to calm down, especially before I see Zero and Akatsuki. It was just a dream, I'm guilty of nothing. I think to myself.

A few minutes later, Yuuki skipped in with the same nurse as last time following her. The nurse smiled at me, I smiled back.

"It's about time honey, I was beginning to worry that you didn't want to wake up" she said kindly to me.

I laugh lightly.

"Why wouldn't I want to wake up?" I ask rhetorically

She laughed this time, Yuuki too. I smile, but then my smile is taken by the person who just walked through the door. The guilt and the embarrassment of the dream returning. How could I have dreamt that about him?

Zero looked at me he smiled slightly. Then something about his features changed. I can't put my finger on it, but it was definitely different.

"Hello again Alice" he said

I grew very uncomfortable, and began to shift around nervously in my bed.

"Hey Zero" I say blushing as the images flew back.

An awkward silence followed. The nurse must've sensed my uneasiness. She shooed Yuuki and Zero out as she began to assess the conditions of my arm and neck.

"What's wrong honey, when that boy walked in you seemed uncomfortable? Do you need to get something off your chest I won't tell" she says kindly.

"Well I err... Is it err... Normal to have how you would say romantic dreams will induced?" I ask nervously

"Ha-ha yes, yes it is. Did you dream about that boy?" she asked looking at me

"Yes I did. And now I feel so guilty for it. I mean I have a boyfriend and he is dating my best friend." I say flinching slightly as the cool air touched my burn as she unwrapped the bandages.

"Sorry, and yes I understand. I suggest you don't dwell on this dream for too long. And I'll leave my card with you when you leave so if you need to talk about it you can just ring. This might hurt a bit" she says kindly

She then fully reveals my burns to the cool air, causing them to sting uncontrollably I scream out in pain. It was intentional but I had to do it. This sent the nurse into frenzy, apologising so many times I lost count. But it was all interrupted when that familiar silver haired vampire walked into the room to suss out the commotion. He smirked at me when I screamed in pain again. I began to toss and flail around in pain.

"I'm so sorry honey" the nurse kept saying. "You there be helpful and hold her down please. I can't do this if she keeps flailing about"

Zero nodded, he walked over to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and intertwined with my right hand. For some reason it instantly calmed me. I stopped thrashing about, I became motionless, I forgot about the pain focusing on Zero's touch. I was in a trance, I didn't realise I was staring into his lavender orbs. Until a slight cough broke it. I blushed; we turn to see that the nurse was finished. She winked at me then left.

"Thank you Zero" I say as I lay back down against the pillows.

He shrugged.

"You're such a pansy" he teased

I poked my tongue out at him.

"Jerk" I say

He smirks back.

But it soon stops when Yuuki re-enters the room.

"Hey guys what did I mi-" she broke off when she saw our hands still intertwined.

We let go faster than you could say buffalo.

"I had to hold her down so the nurse could dress her burns" he said as he walked over to her and placed and arm around her shoulders.

"Awe that awful nice of you Zero" she says brightly

That's why I love Yuuki. For all reasons, and how she would believe every word that fell from Zero's lips. Mean but it's true. It's amazing how blind love can make people.


	11. Chapter 11

2 months past before I was allowed to back to classes, I was too self conscious of my scars to let my left arm or my neck be seen. But I was never lonely or behind. I had constant visitors, but sadly Akatsuki was still locked away and Zero made copies of his notes as his handwriting was neater than Yuuki's. Today was my first day back to classes and I had to pretend I wasn't a paranoid lunatic. So with Yuuki by my side I made my way into the class room. Mr Yagari looked up when we entered and nodded in acknowledgement at me then returned to leaning casually back in his chair with his feet on the desk.

A few of my class mates turned to look at me. The nicer ones smile, the not so nice ones glared at me. I gulped this can't be good.

"Yuuki why are some of them glaring?" I ask nervously as we took our seats.

"Oh well they err... Found out about you and Akatsuki that's all" she said.

I nodded. I can deal with that. All further thoughts were banished when Zero entered the classroom. I still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the dream even though Kelly, the nurse told me I should. He stopped to talk to Yagari about something then made his way up to sit next to Yuuki. He shot me the quickest smile, and then Yagari began the class.

After class at lunch I went to the bathroom. I couldn't be out there with Yuuki's and Zero's PDA and the glares from other girls. So I hid out in the bathroom. I placed my jacket on the countertop, and then gently took off my school shirt. I had to put some form of cream on my scars every few hours, I was so nervous about seeing them again but I'd do anything that Kelly told me to do after all she is the nurse.

I pulled the cream out of my bag and placed it on top of my jacket. I removed the turtle neck shirt that I was underneath my shirt, that helps cover up the scars on my neck. I uncapped the cream and began to apply it to the scars. They look disgusting, I look disgusting. I quickly pack the cream away and shove my shirts on again. I ran from the bathroom, I was in such a rush I didn't realise I had run straight past Yuuki and Zero.

"Alice!" I heard Yuuki yell after me.

I didn't stop, I just kept going. I eventually stopped when I had reached the stables. I hid in the corner beside White Lily's stall, trying to ignore the scene from the dream that kept replaying.

"Alice?" Zero's voice called from the other end of the stable.

I begin to cry, embarrassed of him seeing me like this and the fact that this was the scene of my imaginations crime. I whimper, I don't know why but I do.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" Zero asks as he appears in front of me.

I look down, bring my knees up and wrap my arms around them. The tears still flowing, I hear a light lump as he sits down beside me.

"Where's Yuuki?" I asked

"She said she was going to talk to the headmaster and then go to maths and explain to the teacher why you and I are missing." he says

I nod. I was relieved that I could at least be spared from Yuuki seeing me like this.

"So what happened? Did Kuran pay you a visit?" he asked clearly getting angry at the last question.

"No its just something trivial. Don't worry come on lets go" I say as I go to get up and leave.

His hand around my wrist prevented my escape. He pulled me down, I sighed in defeat.

"Not until you spill" he says forcefully.

I sigh.

"Fine but you'll just think I'm stupid." I say quietly

"Alice I already think you're stupid why this would change it?" he snickers.

"Jerk. Fine well I was looking at my scars, they're disgusting." I look up into his eyes, tears streaming down my face. "They make me disgusting. Zero I am disgusting"

The look on his face was one I did not understand. It went from shock to disbelief to pity. Then it all mixed up.

"Alice you are not disgusting, those scars do not make you disgusting. You're as beautiful as ever, and don't think any different" he says reassuringly.

"Don't lie Zero. It's not going to help." I spit out.

"I am not lying. It's true; you could go and ask half the guys in the day class and god forbid the night class that would agree with me. You need to stop hating yourself for what happened, it wasn't your fault it was Kuran's" he says as he wraps his arms around my shoulders, and pulls me against his chest.

I don't move. I believe him, but it doesn't stop the tears. We sit like that for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to move, Zero smells nice. Wow that's a creepy thought. Maybe I should tell him about the dream, but what if it ruins our friendship?

"Zero, there's something else too but I don't know if I should tell you. It might make it a bit awkward." I mumble against his chest.

"What is it Alice?" he asks

"Well when I was induced for the second time, I had this dream and... And you... You were in it" I stutter.

"Oh really? That's flattering" he says good humouredly

"Ha-ha sure but in the dream you did something" I add. My cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"What did I do?" he ask clearly curious.

"Well you and I we were here, like I mean we were in the stables. And I was so happy to see someone, so I ran up and hugged you and then you ... You umm... We err..." I broke off unable to go on.

"We what Alice?"

"We well... We kind of... You err kind of kissed me" I say sitting up and moving away from him.

"Wait that's it? You dreamt about me kissing you?" he asked laughing at me.

"Yes, why are you laughing? Jerk" I asked getting mad at him.

"Because that's rather stupid thing to be so embarrassed over. You complete nut" he says through his laughter.

Because I am me and his laughter is so infectious. I completely forgot to be embarrassed. We laughed for ages. It's been like forever since I have laughed like this before. It felt good.

"You know what Alice?" he says as we begin to calm down.

"No"

"Your one hell of a strange, odd unique girl. Unlike anyone I have ever met before" he says

"What even Yuuki?" I ask astonished

"Yes even Yuuki" he says. "We should get going now."

He jumps up to his feet. Hold a hand out to help me up. I smile and take it, we walk out together. Huge, goofy grins planted on our faces. It was dusk, time to go control the day class girls.

I smile widely at Yuuki as she runs over to us.

"Nice to see your much happier now Alice" she says brightly.

"Yes I'm much better" I reply.

Right then the gates open and out march the night class. To my surprise Akatsuki is there, he's finally been allowed out. I smile at him, he nods coldly back. Ruka, Hanabusa and Seiren all scowl at me. Senri and Rima just pass by.

"Wait Takuma" I say I have to ask.

The blonde smile and walks over to me.

"What is it Alice?" he says grinning widely

"What's wrong with Akatsuki?"

His smile disappeared. He scratched the back of his head out of nervousness.

"Well you see. The vampire council have kind of forbidden him from seeing you until they locate Kaname. I'm sorry Alice, I begged my grandfather not to do it but he said it was the safest option for now" he looked apologetic.

"Thanks for trying Takuma" I reply sadly.

My heart breaking and the good mood Zero put me in slipping away like water. I walked away slowly not wanting to talk anymore. I walked straight past the night class, but I didn't look up I just kept my head down and walked to my room.

When I was there I broke down all over again. This was so not fair, what so now our relationship was taking a Romeo and Juliet style on us. Honestly why do I bother with love? I fall face down on my bed and just lay there.

I heard the door open, I didn't bother to move. It would just be Yuuki. I felt the bed sink a little to the side whoever it was, wasn't going to leave if I just kept on ignoring them. I sigh irritably and roll over to face whomever it was.

"Alice your mood swings scare me" Zero said.

Why it is that he is always the one who chases after me?

"Zero please just go away" I plead

He shakes his head stubbornly.

"Nope, nit until you tell me everything" he says

I sigh; I'm so not in the mood for this.

"Fine if you have to know the vampire council has banned Akatsuki from seeing me." I say shuffling over a bit so he had more room.

He shifted so that he was fully lying beside me, only he was further up leaning with his back on the headboard of the bed.

"That's so unfair on you both. You haven't done anything wrong; I didn't even know they could do that. So what are you going to do about it?" he asks

I shrug.

"Nothing Takuma had an argument with his grandfather over it already according to them it's the safer option until they locate Kuran. Can I ask you something?" I look up at him.

"Sure"

"Why is it whenever I'm upset you're always the one chasing after me?"

"Well I actually don't know, I guess because Yuuki wouldn't really be able to help out as much as I can. Like no offence to her but you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I get it"

A comfortable silence followed. Then he shifted a little bit and placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into another hug. What is this guy's deal?

I don't bother to move though, I'm comfortable in his arms even though shouldn't even be in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_That's it I am going to see him I don't care what the Vampire law says._

I think furiously to myself, it's been like 3 months since I was told I wasn't allowed to see Akatsuki. I miss him I have to see him.

So I sneak out of the room like the total ninja I am. I sprint out of the Sun Dorms and head straight over to the Moon Dorms. What I didn't expect was to be caught, I was so close too. As I ran past the oak tree that was placed not even two metres from the Moon Dorm gates, a pair of strong arms encircled my waist pulling me away from my destination. Life just isn't fair.

I turned around expecting to see Zero or one of the 'guards' that the Vampire Council had sent to ensure Akatsuki and I wouldn't see each other. But who I saw made my heart soar, there he was. The reason why I had been ninja-ring around for. I smiled widely up at him and he smiled back. Not even 3 seconds past before his lips crushed to mine. I smile against his lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his go around my waist. When we pulled apart for air, I jumped back and blinked numerous times.

"What is it Alice?" Akatsuki asked looking at me worriedly.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. There was no way in Hades would I tell him what I just hallucinated, it would hurt him and me way too much.

"Sorry it was nothing." I say trying to reassure myself more than him.

He grabbed my hand and began to pull me through the forest. I follow obediently, my head down. How could I have imagined Zero's face over Akatsuki's? What the Hades is happening to me? I can't be falling for Zero that would hurt Yuuki and Akatsuki so much. We came to halt in a small clearing, that looked exactly like one of those too good to be true landscapes that artists capture in watercolour. The entire clearing was scattered with beautiful wild flowers. I gasped, it's so pretty.

"This is our hiding spot" Akatsuki whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

I lean my head back against his shoulder. This is too perfect.

"Wow Akatsuki it's beautiful" I say in awe.

"It is, isn't it. Whenever we want to secretly see each other we can meet here. No one will be able to find it"

We were in that place for hours. It was dark by the time I returned to my dorm, with a big goofy grin on my face. But then I remembered what I had imagined. I felt guilty, he had gone to all this trouble to find us our own little place, somewhere where we could just be together. But how come nearly the whole time we were together I was thinking of Zero? I surely couldn't have fallen for him, no it's not possible.

I thoughts were interrupted when Yuuki and Zero walked into the room. Yuuki dragging Zero by the hand.

"Oh hey Alice" she greets

I smile.

"Hey Yuuki *gulp* Zero" I nod in their direction.

Yuuki looks at me confusedly then shrugs her shoulders, Zero on the other hand eyes me suspiciously. He knows I'm hiding something's quickly look away before he reads it straight from my eyes. I grab my iPod from the doc and leave the room with a simple

"I'm going for a walk" before marching from the room.

I walk down to the fountain and sit on its edge staring absently into the water. I place my head phones in my ears and hit shuffle. And it was as if my iPod read my mind because it landed on 'thinking of you' by Katy Perry. I began to sing out loud, the lyrics that were exactly what I felt...

Like an apple hanging from a tree,

I pick the ripest one,

I still got the seed.

Cause when I'm with him

I'm thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Ws looking into your eyes.

You said there's tones of fish

In the water so the waters I will test.

He kissed my lips

I taste your mouth

You're the best

And yes I do regret

How I could let myself

Let you go

Oh walk through and

Burst in the room

And take me away

Oh no more mistakes

Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay.

While the song faded away, I looked up into the sky. I am so confused, why is this happening to me?

I already hate myself, I have some maniac stalker and now I can't even pick who I like?

What on earth are the gods doing to me?

I got up from my place on the fountains edge and walked over to the grass patch not far from the fountain. I lay down and looked up to the stars. I sighed and skipped through all my upbeat, happy love songs until I reached another Katy Perry song, 'I'm still breathing'. It makes me feel dead inside which is all I want at the moment.

I closed my eyes and let the music just take over my mind and pretty soon I was singing that too.

I leave the gas on

Walk the alleys in the dark

Sleep with candles burning

I leave the door unlocked

I'm weaving a rope and

Running all the red lights,

Did I get your attention?

Cause I'm sending all the signs that

The clock is ticking

And I'll be giving my two weeks

Pick your favourite shade of black

You best prepare a speech

Say something funny

Say something sweet

But don't say that you LOVED me.

I'm still breathing

But we've been dead for a while

This sickness has no cure

Were going down for sure

Already lost our grip

Best abandon ship

Maybe I was too pale

Maybe I was too fat

Maybe you had better

Better luck in the sack

No formal education

I swore way too much

I swear you didn't care

Cause we were in love

So as I write this letter

And shed my last tear

Know it's all for the better

That we end this here

Let's close this chapter

Say one last prayer

But don't say that you LOVED me.

I'm still breathing

But we've been dead for a while

This sickness has no cure

Were going down for sure

Oh we've been diagnosed

Do let's give up the ghost

Cause I'm still breathing

But we've been dead for a while

This sickness has no cure

Were going down for sure

Already lost our grip

Best abandon ship

I sigh, turn off my iPod, stand up and brush the grass from my clothes.

"Wow Alice I didn't know you were a singer as well as whore as well as a fire bug. I hope you're not a screamer though." a dark voice said from behind me.

I didn't even freeze this time I just bolted. Out running a vampire yeah right Alice you don't stand a chance. Seems like my negative side was right, Kuran materialized from thin air right there in front of me. I skidded to a stop but lost my footing and fell forward. He caught me, placed a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and dragged me off deeper into the forest. I began to cry out of fear.

He stopped and pulled me up so I was standing properly in front of him.

"Alice if you scream I will kill you so please don't" he whispered darkly.

I nod and he drops his hand. Then his eyes begin roving me as if he was checking out a car he might purchase. I felt dirty.

_Please gods make it end soon. Quick and painless, please just this once do something I want._

I plead in my head, tears still streaming down my cheeks. He took a few more steps towards me, I was so petrified that I didn't move or flinch when he reached out a hand to cup my cheek. One of his long slim fingers fluently wiped away a tear.

"Please Kaname I-if you're going to k-kill me do I-it quickly p-please" I managed to stutter out.

He smirked evilly.

"Now, now that's not what my orders were. No my orders were to torment you into madness." he whispered menacingly

"What orders?" I ask

"The ones from your ex-boyfriend some guy named Finn right, he looks kind of like Hanabusa?" he looked at

I had shock etched all over my face. Finn was doing this to me.

"But why? Why are you helping him?" I ask trying to remain calm.

"Because Cyclonis leant me this" said an all too familiar voice.

My stomach dropped and my heart stopped. Finn emerged from the darkness, a smug smile planted on his face.

"But why? You cheated on me why would you want to torture me?" I scream at him

"Because I can" he says smugly

"Ok fine but leave Kaname out of this please" I plead

"Fine" he says as he smashes a crystal against a tree.

Kaname jolts and looks around. He notices me and Finn, I know he can read minds so I catch his attention and plead to him to go get Zero. He nodded ever so slightly then bowed to Finn and ran off.

I then turned my full attention to Finn. This boy makes me sick; I wish someone had killed him. Time to buy time though, just until Kaname returns with Zero.

"Finn please why couldn't you just let me be happy?" I ask

"Because when you left you took my happiness with you" he whispers

"Oh come on you cheated on me how the hell did I take away YOUR happiness, you broke my heart Finn then you scared me by using Kaname Kuran as a weapon!" I shout at him.

He flinches back a little, but then decides he wasn't going to take me yelling at him, his eyes flash crimson, I suddenly realise why he chose a pure-blood and exactly what he was going to do to me. Before I could even register what happened his fist collided with my face, someone shouted my name, then a gunshot and warm arms picking me up and carrying me.

"Shh Alice it's going to be ok" a voice kept comforting me.

I just cried, that was nearly as scary as the fire. How did he find me?


	13. Chapter 13

"Alice, Alice its me Zero talk to me." a fist collided with the door, I didn't move I just sat there, staring.

"Alice come on at least talk to me" he said furiously knocking on the door.

I got up, opened the door and gestured for him to enter. He walked into the room, closing the door behind and walking over to sit next to me against the wall. As he sat down he placed an arm around my shoulders. I'm so use to this kind of contact from him, but it still wasn't helping my confused state.

"Alice please you need to talk to someone, you can't just lock yourself away and try to forget what happened" he said trying to sound wise

I shrug; I'm still very much in shock from what had happened. I just can't believe that he found me, after I had changed my name and my look.

"Alice please open up" Zero's voice called through my thoughts

I jerked in surprise; I glanced up at him and sigh leaning into his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace. I don't even get it, there's just something about being in his embrace that makes me feel as though nothing can get to me, no one at all.

"Your odd Alice, you have a boyfriend and yet you choose to be closer to me. I don't get it" he says absently playing with a strand of my hair that fallen loose from the pony tail.

"I don't get it either" I mumble as I nuzzle closer to him.

He froze out of shock that I had actually said something. It has been weeks since I had spoken a single word. Then he relaxed and pulled me tighter against him.

"Alice I'm here for you if you need to vent for lack of a better word, you know that right?" he said quietly

I nodded shielding my face from his view so he couldn't see the silent tears that fell from my eyes.

"Alice look at me please" he said shifting me around to get a better view.

I shake my head and try to hide my face again. Only to fail epically as my face is now buried against his chest but my tears soaking through his white shirt. He forced me to look up; he looked at me for a moment then pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't hold them back any more all the feelings and all the unshed tears began to spill. He just held me there against his chest, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"I'm sorry Zero" I sob

"What? Why are you sorry?" he asks

"Because I'm always showing you how weak I am. That you're always the one to see me break down, how it must be so hard to balance your love for Yuuki and the stress of worrying about me breaking down. I just don't know how you do it" I blubber at him.

"You're silly Alice, it's not that hard to balance the two of you, yes Yuuki is my girlfriend but you are my best friend. I don't have to hide anything from you, so you don't have to hide anything from me. I care about you not in the same way as I care for Yuuki, but still enough to be able to balance the both of you and besides Yuuki prefers talking to Kuran about this kind of thing. I know she has all of these secrets that she keeps from me but it's good to know that she has someone to confide in."

I begin to pull myself together. I sit back and wipe my face on my sleeve. I look at him; he looks back down at me with a gentle smile on his lips. I smile slightly back.

"Thanks Zero" I say quietly

He stands up and pulls me to my feet. I look up at him, god I'm short. My eyes are still glassy with tears a single one slides down my cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his sleeve.

"Alice there really isn't any reason to thank me" he says as he pulls me into another hug.

I nearly whimper when he lets go. He brushes a strand of my hair back before he goes to leave.

"Oh and Alice I expect to see you at dinner and if you don't I will personally come up here, pick you up carry you into town and force feed you whatever tickles my fancy" he says threateningly.

I smile.

"I'd like to see you try" I reply challengingly

He smirks,

"Ok miss Monteith it's on"

I smile

"Indeed it is Mr Kiryu"

He smiles at me before leaving. I turn to look over the room, it's kind of trashed but eh. I make my way through the mess and over to my iPod doc. I need music, any kind of music. But I have a song that just suits my mood.

I skip through until it lands on the one I want. I take a deep breath and begin to sing along.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

I hear knocking on the door; I walk over to it open it without thinking about it. Within seconds someone's arms are lifting me up and carrying me bridal style over to my bed. As we plop down onto the mattress, my eyes begin to focus.

"Kain, what are you doing?" I ask a little breathlessly

He laughs darkly

"Surprise Alice" he whispers.

I freeze what the hell?

"Kain please now isn't really a good time" I say trying to push him off me.

He doesn't take the hint though.

"Oh come on Alice we're finally allowed to be together" he says irritably

"I know and its great and all but I'm just not in the mood to be here anymore. I'm still recovering" I reply

He grunts in annoyance

"You know Ruka, asked me out the other day. I bet she's way more fun than this" he says meanly

"Well maybe you should go find her" I say passively

He got off me and stood up.

"**FOR GOD SAKE WE ARE FINALLY ALLOWED TO SEE EACH OTHER AND YOU'RE NOT IN THE MOOD. WELL ALICE HERE'S A NEWS FALSH FOR YOU, THIS ISNT JUST ABOUT YOU! IT'S ABOUT US, TOGETHER! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT BEING WITH ANOTHER GIRL! I JUST DONT THINK THIS WORKING!**" he shouted at me

I instantly fired up

"**YES WELL YOU HAVEN'T HAD TO GO THROUGH AS MUCH AS ME. SO YOU KNOW WHAT IF RUKA IS SO MUCH MORE FUN THAN ME JUST GO BE WITH HER THEN!**" I shout back

"**MAYBE I WILL!**" he shouts as he storms over to the door

"**GOOD!**!" I shout as I slam the door behind him.

I lean against it and slide down burying my face in my knees. Fighting with Kain was not on my to-do list for today.

I glance at the clock. It's well past dinner, great so Zero is going to come and attack me any minute now. I was right not even 10 minutes passed, then Zero burst in the room picked me up and began carrying me bridal style out of the dorm. Many of the other girls paused to look at us as Zero pushed his way past them all. When we were finally free and out in the grounds he dropped me to my feet. I stood there glaring at him; I wasn't really in the mood for our challenge.

"What's wrong this time Alice, this was our deal" he said carefully

"Zero I just had a fight with Kain, I think we may have just broke up" I mumble

Once again he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Alice I didn't know" he said comfortingly

I push him away.

"Just don't Zero" I snap at him

"Ok look come on lets go get you some food. I know the perfect spot" he says as he takes a hold of my wrist and begins to drag out of the school gates.

I sigh; I wasn't going to win this. So I settled for a glare, a slow pace and the silent treatment. Every now and then he would glance back at with a smirk on his lips.

"Come on Alice, smile. I miss seeing you smile" he says cheekily.

He drags me into some random cafe, the waitress gave us our booth and we sat in silence. Zero stared at me the whole time, until finally I cracked.

"What the Hades is your problem tonight Zero?" I snap irritably

He smiles evilly, making the urge to hit him that much stronger. I try to calm myself, taking deep breaths in and out.

"Nothing's with me, what's with you?" he asked cheekily

"What do you reckon?" I spit at him angrily.

His smile fell a little; he picked up his menu to hide his snickering face. I pick mine up too, not really looking at it.

"What would you like to order?" the same waitress asked us sweetly

"I'll just have a coffee with no sugar, I'm already sweet enough" Zero replies

I roll my eyes

"A hot chocolate thanks, two sugars" I say kindly

"No Alice you have to have something solid too, she'll like a slice of you cookie and cream cheesecake too thanks" he tell the waitress who nods and walks away.

I glare at him.

"What?" he asked defensively

I shrug and drop my eyes to look at the table.

"It was our deal remember, I choose what I force feed you" he whispers.

I nod and continue to stare at the table. I was so lost in my intent staring that I hadn't even noticed he had moved around the table and was now sitting beside me. I felt this breath on my ear.

"Come on Alice stop dwelling, Finn is dead and Akatsuki is a loser if he's stupid enough to break up with you now of all times." he whispers into my ear.

I turn away from him; the way he is acting tonight is just SO not helping me.

"It's not that" I mumble facing away from him.

"Then what is it?" he asks

I take a deep breath, should I really risk our friendship? As if on cue the waitress returned with our order. I smile, relieved by the distraction. A comfortable silence follows, when our drinks are gone but the cheese cake is still sitting on the table in front of us did the silence break.

"Eat it Alice" he says plainly

I shake my head.

"I'm lactose intolerant" I say knowingly

"Alice that's not a good excuse you just drank a hot chocolate." he laughs

"Oh right, well it was worth a shot, was it not?" I ask

He shrugs, "just eat it Alice"

I sigh in defeat, I pull the plate towards me then I pause and hand him the spoon.

"Why are you giving me the spoon?" he asks

"You brought me here to FORCE feed me, its part of the deal remember so hurry up" I open my mouth expectantly.

He smiles and begins to pick through the cake with the spoon, happy with the size of cake now balancing on the spoon, he brought it towards my mouth.

I giggle as it falls from the spoon and lands in my lap. He looks at me like I'm mad or something,

"What?" he asks defensively

"Oh nothing" I say as I pick the piece up off my lap.

I look at it for about a second the next thing I knew I wiped the piece all over his face. His look was priceless, he growled and got another piece and wiped it all over my face. Pretty soon I was laughing like a mad man with a new axe. He looked around then placed his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Shh Alice people are looking" he hisses at me. He was incapable of keeping a straight face and began to laugh too.

He was first to calm down though. I think all the sugar had hit me.

"Hey Zerrrrrrooooooo" I say imitating the Charlie the unicorn voices

He rolls his eyes, seeming to know what happened.

"Come Alice time to go" he says as he places money on the table.

I was still laughing too hard. He picked me up and carried me out.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way, look for the bare necessities the simple bear recipes and bumble bees" I sing laughing at myself.

"Alice shh you're drawing attention to us" he hissed at me.

"Yeah well tell them to put a banana in their ear and cheer the fu-" I was cut off mid sentence by his hand.

"No more sugar for you after a mad emotional fit" he says mainly to himself.

I poke my tongue out at him.

"Hey Zero can you put me down now please?" I ask

He drops me, seeing as my sugar high fandango hadn't ended yet. I began to skip around.

"Oh Zero look gerberas" I say as I run over to the yard with the beautiful flowers. I pick an orange one and skip about while tucking it behind my ear, "oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair, in 77 and 69 revolution was in the air."

"Seriously Alice I think your drunk not sugar high." Zero said quickly grabbing my hand before I tripped over.

"Yeah well I wont write you a love song cause you asked for it cause you need one" I sing at him

"I never asked you for a love song Miss Monteith, now would you kindly calm down" he says as he pulls me towards him and wrapping an arm around my shoulder in an attempt to prevent my 'show'.

I grin and take a deep breath calming myself. I felt chill, I knew full well that the sugar high was gone it had lasted a good twenty minutes like usual. But suddenly all the exhaustion piled on me. I felt weak, my pace slowed and my eyelids began to droop.

"Zero I'm tired" I mumble

"Yes of course you are" he replies.

"Will you carry me back please?" I ask

He rolls his eyes, but bends down so I can jump on his back. I clamber on and rest my head on his shoulder with my arms around his neck.

"Hey Zero"

"Hnn"

"Thank you and remember"

"And remember what Alice?"

"That everyday I'm shuffling' except for Fridays, you gotta get down on Fridays." I mumble.

"Ha-ha yeah how could I forget" he says.

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with him piggy-backing me. I do recall the feel of my mattress against my back, and him prying apart my hands so he could be freed.

The next morning I woke up to find a bunch of gerberas on my bedside table. I smiled and rolled over burying my head further into my blankets.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning Alice, who are those flowers from?" Yuuki asked as I rolled over.

"Honestly I have no clue, but whoever they are know my favourites" I smile at her

"Are they from Kain?" she asked her eyes growing wide

"Not likely" I mumble as I climb out of bed and stroll over to the pile of washing.

"Really why? I thought you guys were happy" she said as she quickly scampers around the room adding more laundry to the pile.

"No not at the moment we're not. Is that it?" I asked gesturing towards the now humungous pile.

"Really why not? And yeah I think so"

"I'll explain later" I mumble as I change into the white dress (with a white turtle neck long sleeve shirt underneath) Yuuki had bought me as a present.

I know I said I hate skirts and dresses but everyone changes in their own way.

She smiled at me as she watches me pull my hair back.

"You know I am brilliant with clothing choices am I not?" she says smugly

"Yes Yuuki you are brilliant I really love this dress" I say as I shove my slippers on with it. I'm only going to be doing laundry all day so suitable footwear was needed.

"I bet you and Kain would be happy if he saw you in that, how many times have you worn it now?"

"This would be the first"

"Really? And you're going to hide out in the Laundromat in it where no guys will see it" she says utterly astonished

"Indeed I will be" I say simply as I pick up the pile and my iPod and leave the room.

To my pleasure it seemed that I was the only one who planned to waste their Saturday doing laundry so I was alone. I placed my headphones in and hit shuffle then began to load up the washing machines, the pile took six of them! I sat on top a dryer and waited for them to finish. I began to sing along with whatever song was playing, not really paying attention to the outside world. Right now it was just me and my laundry, me and my music. Pretty soon I had closed the door and the blinds so that no one could see in. I turned my iPod up as loud as I could handle and began to dance around like the total fool I am.

I was dancing around to Party Rock Anthem when I was nearly caught. One of the day class boys walked in; lucky for me I was watching the door so I stopped as soon as I saw it open a crack. He smiled awkwardly at me, I smiled back. He left not long after, so I returned to what I was doing. I began dancing around to Love Song by Sarah Bereilles, but then I saw flash backs from last night and me making a total fool of myself in front f Zero all because of that sugar high. But that just couldn't kill my mood today, so it was no surprise that I was caught red handed dancing like a loon on loon tablets in loon city by Zero. He rolled his eyes at me, as I removed my headphones and looked sheepishly down at my feet as a blush spread across my face.

"Seriously Alice why are you so crazy?" he asked as he loaded one of my now empty washing machines whilst I loaded a dryer.

"Because you drive me crazy" I reply

"What how is that even possible?"

"I don't know but this place is about to blow" I say

I giggled at the dumb founded expression he now wore.

"Why are you quoting song lyrics in your sentences Alice?" he asked as he sat on one of the machines.

"You of all people should know I do things differently and if you didn't you're a bad best friend" I say cheekily

He rolls his eyes.

"Chuck me the iPod" he says holding out his right hand

I toss it to him; he takes the headphones out and begins to scroll through my songs. Then after a few minutes he looks up at me doubtfully.

"You've heard of Bliss N Eso and Hilltop Hoods?" he asks eyes wide

"Of course they're my favourites" I say

"You an Aussie hip hop fan, never would have picked it" he says as he continues to scroll through the songs

"Same to you I picked you as a more My Chemical Romance or Green Day or something like that" I say as I replace the now dry load with another wet load.

He smiles to himself then sits the iPod down as still standing sounded from its speakers and comes to stand next to me. He looks at me as if he is studying me for a science project.

"What?" I ask blushing slightly

"How are you coping Alice?" he asks

"I'm good today much better then I was before" I say looking down.

I didn't really feel like having this conversation right now, not when I finally had made it to a happy mood.

"Tell me the truth Alice" he says firmly.

"That is the truth" I say

"Have you spoken to Kain today?" he asks

I shake my head. I had been putting it off, and these whole ten loads of washing seemed to be doing it perfectly for me until now.

"No not yet, I've been pretty busy" I mumble looking at my feet.

"You should go and talk to him about last night it's probably better if you do Alice" he says

"But I can't just ditch out on my washing Zero" I argue

"Look its nearly done you go and I'll take it up to your dorm ok, so go or do I have to carry you over there" he says threateningly

I shake my head and obediently head for the door

"Good girl Alice I'll see you soon" he says as he shuts the door behind me.

I walk slowly over to the moon dorms, trying to figure out what I was going to say before I got there. What do I do if we have broken up? What if we haven't and I've been falling for Zero? Oh dear Zeus, Hades or Poseidon helps me now...

I reach the moon dorm, and knock lightly on the door. A very groggy looking Rima Touya opens the door for me, she smiles a tiny, barely there smile and nods for me to come in. I follow her obediently then I notice that the lounge area isn't empty and that she wasn't alone for there on the couch was a very worried looking Senri Shiki. I smile kindly at him, he nods.

"He's in the library" Rima says quietly as she takes her place next to Senri on the couch.

"Thanks" I mutter as I head up the stairs and towards the library.

When I walk into the library I expected to hear and see no body, well at least not until I got further into the shelves. But as I entered I was greeted with the friendly face of Ichijou Takuma and a very disgruntled Kaname Kuran. They both looked up at me when I walked past; Takuma pointed me in the direction of Kain. I felt my stomach flip and twist uncomfortably as the fiery haired vampire came into view. He nearly jumped out of his skin when I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Alice" he said in that stupid dead tone of his.

"Kain can we talk please?" I ask looking at my feet.

"There's nothing to talk about Alice" he says returning to reading the book in his hands.

"Yes there is! There's plenty to talk about!" I say my voice rising in volume

"Ok, ok come on" he says as he drags me out of the library.

Takuma and Kaname wave at me, I smile slightly at them. He leads me all the way to his room, the grip on my wrist rather stronger then he usually uses. He burst in the door and tells Hanabusa to get out. He does as he is told and shuts the door behind him, he obviously didn't want to get on his cousins bad side today. He turned to face me, an annoyed look displayed on the delicate features of his face. I cower back from his fiery glare.

"What do you want to talk to me about, or are you just wasting my time?" he spat at me

"I'm not wasting your time I just wanted to know what the hell happened last night. I mean you burst out the door quicker than you burst in."

"There's nothing to explain or for you to know. I came, I yelled, you yelled, I walked out, you slammed the door and I went out with Ruka, pretty simple thing to get" he said passively

"You went out with Ruka?" I asked my eyes beginning to brim with unshed tears. I felt that same familiar feeling in my heart as it was cleanly cracked from the side, not yet broke but oh so close.

"Yes I went out with Ruka, because she is much more fun than you and I love her" he says

"What do you mean you love her? I thought you were over her?" I blubber

"Well no I never really stopped, you can't just loving someone Alice, and it's too hard to do. So I hid my feelings for her underneath those I thought I had for you. Listen these past few months have been great and all but well, Ruka is Ruka and there's just nothing you can do about It." he says as he opens the door for me to take my leave.

I swallow the lump in my throat, as the realisation of his words slowly sunk in. He never liked me; he never wanted to be with me at all. The tears began to spill I couldn't hold them back.

"So you're breaking up with me?" I mumble

"Correction, I broke up with you last night this is just me re-enacting the split." he says

I nod my head and walk out tears still flowing down my cheeks, like a river down a mountain side. When I hear the door close, I turn to look back at it. I have the urge to burst back through the door and hold him in my arms forever. But what's broken is broken and something's you just can't fix. Like my now totally shattered heart. I run away, from this place, from him, from the memories of those past few months when I was actually happy. I run straight back to my dorm and grab a back pack. I can't stay here anymore; I can't be at this school anymore. I begin to shove any clothing that I own into the bag. Realising that all my stuff is still down at the Laundromat with Zero. I can't face HIM now either, sorry Yuuki, I think to myself as I chuck a couple of her skirts and hoodies into my bag.

I zip it up and wrench the door open. To find Zero outside the door, with his fit posed to knock. It takes him around 1.5 seconds to register the situation. The bag, the tears and the determined look on my face. Without me even realising it his arm is wrapped around my waist dragging me backwards into the room. He quickly places the basket of the now clean clothes on the floor and pulls me into a tight hug. I tried to struggle free but his grip on tightens

"No you don't Alice" he says as he gently grabs both my wrists and places them at my sides.

I sigh in defeat. Knowing full well this was HIS battle not mine, he wins again.

"Alice what happened?" he asks

"We broke up" I mumble not really wanting to repeat all that Kain had said to me.

"Alice what did he say?" he asks clearly trying to understand why I was reacting this way.

"He told me that last night he went out with Ruka and that you can never really stop loving someone. That he hid his feelings for her under the ones he thought he had for me. Then he said that the past few months had been great and all but Ruka is Ruka and there's nothing that I can do about it" I say crying into his chest.

"Oh Alice" he says as he hugs me tighter.

We stay like that for what feels like forever. Then he slowly releases me, but he still has a hold of my hand.

"You know what you need. You need some chocolate, some ice-cream, a movie and a very big sugar high. Come on I know just the place" he says as he leads me out of the room.

"I don't think that will work but if you're paying" I mumble

He snorts "there's my Alice" he says more to himself.

At his words to tiny fragments of my heart pieced back together. _There's my Alice_, I wonder what he means by that...

"Actually Zero I really don't feel like going out in public. I'm not in the mood cant we just hide out and watch movies please?" I plead

He stops and considers my request. Then he slowly nods

"Sure ok. So here's the plan I run to town grab some chocolate and what not and you go pick the movies. Ok we'll meet back at my dorm in half an hour ok?" he says watching me

"Yes ok sounds great" I say

"Oh and Alice, don't even bother thinking about trying to run away when I'm not around. I will hunt you down" he says menacingly

I heave a heavy sigh

"Ok fine I won't" I say

"I'll be back" he says as he turns to sprint out of the gates.

I roll my eyes and head back into the main building. I walk towards the headmaster's chambers, May as well try there for movies first. I knock timidly on the door of his office and was greeted by a high pitched come in.

I walk in shyly, with my head down.

"Ahh Alice what can I do for you?" he asks

"I was wondering if you had any DVDs that I may borrow for the afternoon please sir" I say looking up at him.

He smiles widely at me. And leads me over to a door he opens it and gestures for me to enter.

"Take your pick" he says kindly.

I smile at him in thanks and enter the room. My mouth opened in awe at his massive collection. Where do I start?

In the end I only pick 5 of the millions of choices. I nod and mutter thanks to the headmaster before hurrying in the direction of the boys dorms. I rush through the corridors until I reach Zero's room and to my surprise he was already back.

"What took you so long?" he asks me

"Have you seen the headmasters DVD collection? Its massive" I say as I place the DVDs down on the TV cabinet.

"Yeah I have, half of them are mine." he says knowingly

I roll my eyes. Of course they are.

"So what did you pick?" he asks

"Well I didn't know what you liked so I kind of got a range" I say

"You know the choices weren't supposed to please me they were supposed to please you" he says

"Oh that's ok cause I didn't really go for anything you might remotely enjoy" I reply

He smirks, stands up and begins to fiddle with the cables.

"Ok ready to go which one first Alice?" he asks

"Um... Madagascar I think" I mutter.

"Of course YOU would pick Madagascar." he says

"It's a very quotable movie I couldn't help it, I also got ice age three as well" I reply teasingly

He rolls his eyes, pops the DVD in the DVD player and comes to sit or rather lay beside me on his bed. He reaches over and grabs the block of chocolate he had bought me. Yummo Carmelo my favourite!

"My favourite Zero how'd you know?" I say lightly

"A hunch" he says as he snaps a row off for himself.

That's what we spent our afternoon doing. Watching movies, eating chocolate and mending my now clumsily repaired heart. Not once did Yuuki or the outside world cross our minds. It was around 8 o'clock when Yuuki burst in the door, and totally busted Zero and I quoting and acting like buck from ice age. She looked completely dumbfounded.

Me and Zero on the other hand, had eaten so much sugar that we were so madly hit with a sugar high all we could do was laugh at the seemingly odd situation she had walked herself into. When I had finally calmed down enough to breathe let alone speak I climbed off the bed a little clumsily too I might add. I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Yuuki you are my best friend, besides that donk over there" I say pointing in the direction of the still hysterical Zero.

She smiles.

"Aww I love you too Alice but um what exactly are you two doing couped up in this room together?" she asks suddenly suspicious

"Well you see Yuuki, Kain dumped Alice this morning well technically last night but anyway she was upset so we hid out in here watching movies and eating anything sugary" Zero explains as he comes to join us in the doorway.

"Oh Alice why didn't you tell me before?" she says pulling me into another hug

"Because I wasn't even sure what had happened. Zero forced me to go talk to him this morning" I say

"Of course he did. But wait if you broke up last night who bought you the gerberas?" she asks her curiosity getting the better of her.

"That's a good question" I say eyeing the now very guilty looking Zero Kiryu.

Yuuki!" a voice called from the corridor. As the figure came into view Yuuki beamed.

"Kaname!" she greeted happily.

Zero glared reproachfully at the pureblood, as I hid slightly behind him.

"Yuuki I've been looking for you everywhere. Kiryu, Alice" he says nodding at Zero and me.

"Oh really? What's wrong?" she says turning to face him fully.

"Can we go somewhere private it's something important and something I can only tell you" he says grabbing her wrist.

"Sure see you guys soon" she says waving at us.

"Zero you bought me the gerberas didn't you?" I ask

"Yes I did is that a problem?" he asks as he slowly removes his eyes from the fading figures of Yuuki and Kaname.

"No not really" I say passively. When the little voices in my head were screaming YES, YES IT IS!

"Ok good, I wonder what was so important" he mumbles mainly to himself

"Me too" I say as I close the door and walk over to his bed.

He comes to sit beside me.

"Alice?"

"Hmm"

"Last night what were you going to tell me before our order arrived?"

I gulp, so maybe he hadn't forgotten about that.

"Well I err... How do I put this?" I say awkwardly

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No I do its just kind of weird for me to say and I'm scared it will ruin our friendship if I do"

"What your some kind of vampire? Or are you in love with Yuuki?" he says jokingly

"Yeah no none of the above. Its more, it, let's just say it has something to do with dream I had about you when I was in a coma" I say

"What dream...?" he says

I watch him as his mind registers and searches for the answer to that question, I mentally count down 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, click.

"Oh that dream"

"Yes THAT dream"

"How does it have anything to do with that? It's been months almost a year"

"Well you remember that night when Finn found me?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well the only reason he found me was because I was lying near the fountain singing."

"What has this got to do with anything?" he asks confused

"I was singing a song that felt exactly right for what I had done that day well technically it was my mind but still"

"What song?"

"Thinking of you by Katy Perry ever heard it?" I ask

"No can't say I listen to Katy Perry in my spare time"

"Ok I'll have to get you to listen to it sometime"

"How about you just sing it now, I've heard you sing you're really good" he says

I blush, me singing that song in front of him, in his room with no music. Gods save me now.

"Oh come on Alice please"

"Fine just don't laugh, just shut up and listen ok. And I'm not singing the entire song either only the chorus"

"Ok I swear to just listen and do naught else."

"Ok good." I mumble as I take a deep breath before starting,

Cause when I'm with him

I'm thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night?

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes.

"Do you get it?" I ask

He sits there for a while just staring at me in awe.

"Zero!"

"Ah what yeah?"

"Do you get it?"

"Can you say it again; please I was distracted by how good you are"

"Fine, but I'm not singing it."

"Ok"

"Cause when I'm with him, I'm thinking of you"

"Cause when... I'm thinking of you..." a slight frown crosses his face as his concentration kicks in.

His eyes grow wide and I know now he understands.

"So you get it?"

"Do you mean that when you were with Kain you were thinking of me?"

"Kind of yeah"

"So what did your mind do to you?"

"Oh well that's awkward you see umm the first time he kissed me, when he pulled back I kind of saw... Saw... I kind of saw you" I blush looking anywhere but his lavender eyes.

"Ok so this is what you were going to tell me last night?" he asks

"Yeah something along those lines"

"Alice why are you blushing?"

"Because it's embarrassing"

"No it's not something is only embarrassing if you make it embarrassing"

"Right"

"It's true anyway"

"Yes anyway its late I should be going, I'll see you tomorrow goodnight Zero" I say as I get up off the bed and walk over to the door.

"Hang on I'll walk you over" he says as he jumps up and grabs a hoodie

"You don't have to" I say

"Its fine I need to see Yuuki anyway"

"Oh ok come on then" I say

We walk in silence until we reach my room.

"Yuuki isn't here" I say absently to him.

"Seems that way" he says

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" I say

"Are you going to be alright? I mean you're not going to try to run away again are you?" he asks eyeing me suspiciously

"No I wont I promise"

"Ok good"

"Hey Zero before you go"

"What is it?" he asks

"Why did you buy the flowers?"

"I don't know I figured they would cheer you up" he shrugs

"Oh ok night"

"Good night Alice"

"Wait Zero"

He sighs

"Yes"

"Thank you for today" I say as I throw my arms around him

He hugs me back

"No problem just tell Yuuki when she gets back that I need to see her first thing in the morning please"

"No worries will do"

"Goodnight Alice"

"Night Zero"


	15. Chapter 15

"Zero!" I yell my fists pounding on the door.

Nothing, just silence came from his room. He must be a deep sleeper. I try one more time

"ZERO KIRYU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I yell my fists reconnecting with the door.

It worked; a very disgruntled Zero opened the door for me

"What do you want Alice?" he asked clearly irritated

"Have you seen Yuuki she didn't come back last night" not able to keep the worry from my voice

"No I haven't what you think Kuran has done something to her"

"No I don't know just come on she's your girlfriend you have to help me find her"

He sighs and grabs the same hoodie from last night.

"Come on" he says leading me out of his room closing the door behind us.

We walk around the grounds searching everywhere.

"We can try her old room in the headmaster's dorm" Zero says after 2 hours of searching

"Yeah you try there and I'll try the moon dorm" I say

"Ok text me if you find her, oh and take this" he says handing me the Bloody Rose

"What why would I need a gun?"

"Just in case" he says before striding away.

I sigh, and head over to the moon dorm. I knock lightly on the door, this time much to my relief Ichijou Takuma answered the door.

"What can I do for you Alice?" he asks surprisingly cheery for a vampire this early in the morning.

"I was wondering if I could see Kaname"

"Yeah sure he's in his room" he says leading me up the stairs.

My shoulders slump as I walk past Kain's room.

"There you go" Takuma says before he leaves.

I knock and a gentle come in follows.

"Um hello Kaname" I say awkwardly

"Oh hello Miss Monteith what can I do for you?" he asks

"Well I was wondering if you have seen Yuuki I mean she didn't come back last night and you were the last one with her"

He shifts nervously almost guilty from foot to foot, biting his lip.

"Well you see Yuuki is here but you have to understand something"

"And that would be?"

"Well you see the past few weeks she has been asking me about her past and why she couldn't remember anything. So in order for me inform her I had to um re-awaken her"

"What do you mean re-awaken her?" I say glaring at the Pureblood.

"Well she's my sister. And her mother sacrificed herself in order for Yuuki to live a happy human life. But she wanted to know and so I had to bite her. I'm sorry I realise this going to kill Kiryu not that I care but please Alice you have to understand" he practically begged

I stand there in complete shock for a few moments. Before it all dawns on me.

"So you're telling me that Yuuki is a vampire? And that she's you sister?" I ask shocked etched on every nook and cranny of my body.

"Yes and we are engaged" he added

"You're marrying your sister? Your sick Kaname" I say acid cover my once calm tone

"Actually it's quite a normal thing for pureblood vampires to do" he said

"Can I see her?" I ask stepping towards him

"Well she is err a little unstable at the-"

"Can I see her" I say glaring at him with as much power as I could muster

His mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water then he sighs and leads me to a room that was just off of his room. He opens the door for me and nods for me to enter. What I saw shocked me, there was Yuuki, and only her hair was as long as mine and she seemed to have a completely different aura surrounding her.

"Alice" she exclaimed as she ran at me and wrapped her arms around me tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yuuki?" I breathed through my tears.

"Yes Alice you have to tell Zero I am so sorry that this is how it had to end" she begged

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I have to leave with Kaname. I'm a pureblood princess I have to hide out as many people will be hunting me now. Please Alice I'm so sorry to you too, for having to leave you at time like this"

"When are you going?" I ask

"Around noon. Kaname has already booked the car. All of the night class are accompanying us. "

"That's so soon." I mumble breathlessly

"I know please you have to give my message to Zero"

"I can't you have to. Come on lets go" I say grabbing her wrist

"No I can't Alice, Kaname won't let me"

"Who cares if you love Zero you will tell him that you're leaving. You will tell him the truth" is ay still dragging her out of the dorm.

"ALICE, YUUKI!" an angry voice called from behind us

I just kept dragging her out of the moon dorm and running we set out to find Zero. She had it easy; she had super sensitive hearing and smell. She followed his 'scent' and it takes very long to find him. He was sitting next to the fountain his fingers lightly rippling the water.

I gave her a push in his direction.

"Go you have to do this Yuuki"

She nods and gulps.

"Zero?"

He looks up, his eyes wide. He got up and hugged Yuuki but let go of her just as quickly.

"Yuuki you reek like them" he spat his nose screwed up in distaste.

"There's as reason for that Zero" she mumbles.

I decide I won't stick around to find out his reaction I know for a fact that it's going to be bad. I sit underneath a large oak tree. But pretty soon the silence is interrupted by a shriek and running footsteps.

"ZERO! PLEASE "I heard Yuuki sob as they came into view.

Yuuki whipped around to face me.

"He hates me Alice" she cried

"Honestly Yuuki, I do love you your like my sister but you can't blame him for hating you" I say

"I know I get that I have to go see you sometime Alice" she whispers sadly

I hug her one last time. The tears still streaming down our faces.

"I love you"

"I love you too sis" I whisper

With a parting wave she walked away. I gasped trying to pull myself together. Now all I had to do was find Zero. It was times like this that I was glad that he gave me the Bloody Rose.

"Zero please it's me Alice" I call through the trees.

In the end I give up. Not because I'm over it or that I can be bothered, it's because when Zero Kiryu wants to disappear he really disappears. I fall in an emotional, exhausted heap next to the fountain. I just curl up and cry. I'm so weak. The rain starts to pour, but I don't move the feel of the cool water on my face helps me feel again. I need to find Zero, but my legs feel heavy and I can't move. So I just lay there staring up into the sky salty tears mixing with fresh rain on my face.

I shivered slightly as I woke up. I looked around thoroughly confused to my whereabouts. It didn't take long to identify the Hilltop Hoods poster on the wall. Ah I'm in Zeros room... Wait what?

I roll over as I was about to climb out when an arm wrapped around my waist holding me in place. I roll back over to face the owner of that arm and to my relief it belonged to a certain silver-haired vampire hunter. I snuggle closer, and nudge him awake.

"Zero" I whisper

"Mmm" he replied

"Zero wake up" I whisper pushing him

"What?" he sat up with a start

Looking down at me he quickly removed his arm and turned away. I could tell he was trying to hide his face from me.

"Zero Hun looks at me please. I feel the same pain as you, I lost a sister. You lost your savoir, your girlfriend, your love but please talk to me" I beg tears spilling down my cheeks

He turned to me, his usually light lavender irises now a deep crimson red. I gulped, he was pissed.

"You want to know what. Yeah sure I lost all of that, but what hurts the most is to know that I lost everything. The one thing I needed after my parents murder was Yuuki and now look she's gone too. A pureblood vampire took that from me too. What else are they going to take from me, before I can take no more? Huh? Tell me Alice are they going to take my room, all my stuff or what. They already took my soul when I was transformed, they took my family, they took my twin and now they've taken my heart. What else can they possibly have to take from me now? They can't take anything now as I have nothing else for them to take. I have nothing left" his voice cracked and the tears he had been holding back began to pour his eyes returning to the perfect purple they usually wore.

I have never seen a male break down like this before. It broke my heart to watch this boy who has suffered so much in his god forsaken life to have just more crap piled on crap.

"Zero you haven't lost everything" I mumble through my tears

I place a hand on his shoulder

"How so?" he gasped

"You still have me and I will never leave you"

"Oh Alice" he says breaking down

I pull him into a hug. We sit there for the rest of the day, in silence except for our strangled sob and sniffles.

"You know I don't think all the chocolate in the world would help us now" he says exhaustedly

"Hmm yeah id has to agree with that" I mumble

"Alice I can't be here anymore, I need to get away too much has happened here for me to be happy" he says as we both lie down on his bed

"Yeah I agree with that too. But listen don't go alone let me tag along too, I think that's for the better" I say as I look up at him.

"Hmm yeah so where should we go?"

"I don't mind, but for now let's just rest we'll sort this out another time" I mumble, my eyelids beginning to droop

"Good idea night Alice"

"Night Zero"

We awoke the next morning in pretty much the same position as last night except for the arm he had lazily splayed across my waist. I smiled ever so slightly as I rolled over onto my side to face him; he looked down at me and nodded.

"Morning sunshine" I say quietly

He rolls his eyes

"I wish I didn't have to wake up I was having a pretty good dream much better than my reality" he murmured rubbing his eyes.

"Hmm me too" I mumble

He removes his hand from my waist rolls over and stands up. He holds out a hand to me

"Come on I'm starving" he says

I take his hand and as I do my stomach growls its agreement.

"Hmm yeah that's probably a good idea" I mumble as I take his hand.

He hauls me to my feet, but almost instantly let's go. I understand exactly why he's doing this, and I completely just don't care.

"Come on" he says leading the way to his door.

We walk in silence to the kitchen where he began to cook bacon eggs and toast. But he didn't cook a huge amount; we both haven't been eating the normal amount we were both too depressed by what had happened. We still weren't over it, but it hurt like hell to talk about it.

So we ate in silence then headed back to his dorm before anyone could catch us. But sadly the gods were not on our side, as we neared his room the headmaster blocked out path.

"Kiryu, Alice come with me please" he said his tone stern

"Yes headmaster" I mumble my head down.

We follow him back to his office.

"Sit"

We do as we are told. Zero not saying a word.

"It my understanding that you are both planning on leaving this school, is this correct?"

We nod.

"Given the circumstances I am not against this idea. But listen running away from your problems is not going to solve them"

We nod again.

"Now have you planned where you are going to go yet, because as I am your father Zero, I am willing to pay all expanses and give any money you should need in order for the two of you to feel something again?"

"You're not my father" Zero spat

The headmaster rolled his eyes

"Whatever Zero but still you need to give me places you will be staying and I will set up a bank account for you Zero, is that alright?"

I look between the two males.

"Yes thank you Chairman" Zero mumbles

The chairman beams.

"Ok off to the library you go you must plan your trip and research accommodation"

We nod in thanks and leave. When we finally made it to the library we spoke

"It's like he wants us to leave tomorrow" Zero mumbled

"Hmm it is so where did you want to go first?" I ask

"well I was thinking seeing as he is giving us all the money he has and all the inheritance my parents left for me we could just I don't know go with the flow" he shrugged

"What you mean venture out on an unplanned trip?"

"Yeah something like that"

"Good because I really am not in the mood to research"

He cracked the slightest smirk.

"You know what we'll leave tomorrow; you go off and start packing. Remember only one bag Alice" he says

"One bag no prob for me"

"Good oh and Alice please pack that white dress you were wearing the other day it looked really good on you"

I nod and run from the library. When I finally made to mine and Yuuki's old room. I hesitated, if I go in there now and her beaming face isn't there to greet me, then it will break the fantasy I created. The fantasy where she wasn't really gone. I brace myself and walk in. Everything is how I left, except there's no Yuuki and none of Yuuki's stuff. I sigh, and begin to pack. Pretty soon one football bag is filled with my necessities and I was heading over to meet Zero.

What I found shocked me. Zero was there no doubt but he was covered with blood, but thankfully it was his own. He took one look at me and flinched back against the wall.

"Oh Zero what did you do?" I ask eyes wide

"I want to try it; it helps relieve the emotion pain, because the physical pain blocks it out. I'm so sorry Alice" he mumbles

I sit beside him and pull him into my arms.

"No don't be sorry Zero, I understand why you did it but please never do it again. You know it causes you intense thirst"

"Yeah I promise and I know but the blood tablets are still not working" he says looking down at his hands when I let him go.

"Oh well here have some of mine" I say moving my hair and shirt so that he could see my neck.

He gasped

"No Alice I could never do it to you"

"Oh come on you did to her for how long this will be no different. Do it or I will force you" I add threateningly

He sighs in defeat and shuffles closer to me. I move over closer to him too, his breathing is ragged I take a deep breath bracing myself for the pain that would come next. He ran his tongue along my neck; I shivered with anticipation but flinched when his fangs pierced my neck. I very nearly moaned in pleasure at the sensation but I forced myself not to. After all when we leave and if the blood tablets don't work this activity might become more frequent.

He moved his hand and twined it in the back of my hair moving my head to get better access to my neck. When he had drunk is fill he moved back licking all the excess blood, and running his tongue back across the puncture wounds. He moved back and wiped the blood from his lips his breathing a little calmer.

"Sorry" he breathed

"Don't be Zero I get it just has to be done." I say placing a hand on his shoulder.

He got up and quickly shoved something into the bag he had resting on the bed. Then he turned to me

"Are you ready?" he asks

"Indeed I am and only one bag you proud?" I joke

"Yes very come on I want to go now" he says as he pulls the door open

"Does the headmaster know I mean have we even got the money yet?"

"Yeah he figured I'd be in a rush"

"Ah ok"

He leads the way out of the room I follow behind him. We walk in silence until we reach the gates.

"Are you sure you want to travel with a monster like me?" he asks glancing at me

"Of course you're my best friend and besides it is for the best" I say looking back at him

He sighs and nods.

"Come on Zero cheer up please I don't feel like travelling with an emo for the rest of my days" I say teasingly.

He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Well get use to it" he mumbles

I sigh dramatically and take his hand, pulling him out of the gates. We head off in some random direction.

"Where are we going Alice?"

"No idea just go with the flow"

"You're such a hippie" he teases

"Yeah yeah I know hey thanks again for the gerberas" I say swinging our linked hands

"No problem" he says trying to hold our hands still

Fine if doesn't like me swinging our hands; I wrap his arm around my shoulders and move closer to his body. He sighs knowing full well he won't win this.

So if we go heading into the sunset, with his arm around my shoulders and a small smile on my lips.


	16. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

Sorry about the lame ending, but I just had to finish it. I hope you have enjoyed this wacked out adventure as much as I have writing it.

And don't worry; I am going to start working on a new fic pretty soon.

Love you all, CheckYesJuliet08


End file.
